Dentro y Fuera
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: Cuando su amante pensó que él la amaba, supo que no era cierto. Cuando Draco pensó que solo era su deseo, descubrió el amor. Cuando Hermione no quería soñar, se encontró viviendo el sueño más real… Mentiras, deseos y realidad. ¿Puede haber más?
1. Lo que se muestra

**Sinopsis**: Cuando su amante pensó que él la amaba, supo que no era cierto. Cuando Draco pensó que solo era su deseo, descubrió el amor. Cuando Hermione no quería soñar, se encontró viviendo el sueño más real… Mentiras, deseos y realidad. ¿Puede haber más¿Saber escoger lo que realmente se quiere es lo más difícil? Soportarán todo y descubrirán que al final… no todo termina como se quiere.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Beta:** AndieDiggory.

**Dedicatoria:**

_A mi linda beta:_

_Por nuestras pláticas en el MSN, por sus ánimos y por los consejos que ayudan a salir del fondo a cualquiera. ¡Muchas gracias niña! Te quiero mucho._

_A mis lectores/as:_

_Por su apoyo incondicional a mis historias y por no dejar a la intemperie y sin apoyo a las ideas de una niña loca._

_Los quiero muchísimo_

* * *

_**(¯·..·¯·.·•» **__**Dentro y Fuera**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_Lo que se siente… Lo que se muestra"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1_

_**» **__**Lo que se muestra**__** « **_

Los candelabros vibraron cuando cerró la puerta…

Los sonidos, las luces, los olores, el ambiente.

Ella se sentó en la cama, sintió en la palma de sus manos la suavidad del satén de las sábanas, se deslizó por ellas y recostó su cabeza en las suaves almohadas.

Sonrió sin pensarlo, sintiendo el aire recorrer su cuerpo y recordando el aliento de aquel hombre sobre todo su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, era imposible. Los deseos de la carne muchas veces no se olvidan con facilidad.

Bajó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, tocando su pecho, tocando su estómago, sintiendo su vientre aún ardiente por las emociones que se arremolinaron en él hace solo horas.

Su entrepierna le dolía, punzadas a cada tanto, pero las emociones sentidas lo aliviaban y le daban un valor imaginario, un valor que para ella era muy alto, muy valioso.

Hacer el amor con aquella persona que se ama es lo más gratificante. Si, hacer el amor por las dos partes, no por una.

Paula Venedetti sonrió cuando recordó a su amante sobre ella, a Draco Malfoy besando cada porción de su piel nívea con violencia, recordando a cada tanto sus manos traviesas desnudarla con desesperación y sus labios fogosos marcar su piel con dolor. Para ella esos actos salvajes eran muestras de amor, así era su amor, así le gustaba sentirlo.

Ella lo amaba… pero él no y ella no se daba cuenta.

¿O es que acaso ya lo sabía solo que quería ocultar la verdad diciéndose siempre, engañándose a si misma, que así le gustaba sentir ese amor, que así ella amaba y le gustaba ser amada?. ¿Cómo muñeca de trapo, como un títere manipulado?

Se levantó y se despojó de la ropa que tenía impregnada ese olor a hombre, de colonia cara y varonil. El olor del sometimiento.

El agua recorrió cara parte de su cuerpo, refrescando su interior ardiente.

Quería tenerlo nuevamente, tenerlo ahí, en esa bañera y volver a repetir esas caricias, ella lo deseaba, con toda el alma… pero no, no sucedió.

Por _Fuera_ estaba llena de amor, pero por _Dentro_ se sentía vacía. Algo faltaba en su _perfecta_ vida.

Por un momento detuvo sus movimientos y miró al frente, preguntándose si él, Draco Malfoy, la amaba a ella, preguntándoselo con toda sinceridad por primera vez y sin querer escuchar a esas terceras voces gritándole un **"SI"** a todo pulmón…

Lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de las gotas golpeando el piso de la regadera.

– _**D F –**_

Levantó su rostro de la almohada.

Ya había amanecido.

Su ropa estaba tirada por todo el suelo, arrastrada y machada. Pudo ver, cuando apoyó su brazo en el colchón, una mancha roja en el cuello de su camisa, una mancha en forma de labios. Era roja, demasiado roja.

Negó con la cabeza y quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo desnudo, se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió de par en par y un viento fuerte chocó en su torso descubierto… pero él no tembló siquiera por el cambio brusco de temperatura. No le afectó siquiera.

Miró por la ventana, pero algo, una lechuza hizo que retrocediera, una lechuza parda que reconoció como la de Paula.

Tomó el pergamino que el animal le ofrecía y lo desplegó, la lechuza emprendió vuelo y su aleteo se oyó lejano. Era corto el mensaje, corto. Paula no podía humillarse más…

"_Te amo"_

Dos simples palabras, sencillas palabras.

¿Y fue por ser sencillo el detalle que Draco no le tomó importancia y lo arrojó sin consideración?

Recordó a su amante cuando caminó hacia el baño para ducharse.

La había conocido en un bar de Hosmeade una noche hace dos meses, le había parecido linda y una mujer interesante frente a sus ojos de hombre. Como quería liberar todo lo que otra ocasionaba en él, sentimientos apenas descubiertos ese mismo día, siguió su juego. Y fue rápido como todo había dado inicio, besos, caricias y finalmente en una cama, teniendo sexo.

Desde ese día había nacido una relación para ella y una mentira para él. Siempre era así, ella iba a su casa y él ahogaba esa pasión de la manera más ruda, tratándola como un títere.

Eso lo hacia olvidar y eso la conformaba a ella.

Buscó descuidadamente su ropa después de haberse dado el bien merecido baño, se calzó unos zapatos negros, tomó su capa, las llaves de su auto y salió de su departamento.

Mientras conducía pensaba en la noche anterior, en las caricias sin sentido de la italiana.

Fue sexo, simplemente eso, no amor ni entrega, solo placer carnal. Ella lo amaba, lo sabía, pero él no. Ella no podía obligarlo a que sintiera lo que ella quería.

No quiso más, no quería amarla, no quería inmiscuirse como ella, no soportaría relacionarse en algo profundo, no cuando él era un alma libre.

Estacionó el auto y bajó con la mente enredada, con la rabia sobre la piel, con aquella rabia que siempre lo esperaba y estaba todo el día con él hasta la noche, donde él iba y se refugiaba en la mentira, en los brazos de Paula Venedetti para huir y despejarse de esa manera.

La rabia provocada por un desprecio que nunca pensó recibir.

Llegó hasta la oficina, cerró la puerta, pero su paz no duró demasiado, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella ingresó la mujer culpable de sus actos desesperados, de sus constantes mentiras a si mismo, de esa rabia inverosímil…

Hermione Granger.

"La editorial quiere tu artículo en este momento." – Dijo imperativamente.

"Buenos días a ti también, Granger." – Exclamó con ese tono burlón que poseía mientras colocaba su capa en un perchero.

"Malfoy… no tengo ganas ni tiempo para estar contigo." – Dijo lo más calmadamente posible - "Es sencillo, me das el artículo, yo me voy, tú te quedas y felices los dos." – Terminó con una sonrisa fingida.

Draco rió con ganas y Hermione calmó su ira, empuñando su mano.

Estaba hermosa, su cabello recogido con una coleta, sus mechones cayendo de ella, su rostro comprimido por la rabia y esos ojos, esos ojos que exigían respuesta.

La miró por última vez. Hermione lo miraba con un gesto de superioridad pero él lo devolvió como un gesto de reto.

Le encantaba que ella hiciera eso. La hacia mucho más interesante.

Tomó una carpeta azul, caminó hasta ella y se la extendió.

Hermione la tomó.

"Gracias." – Dijo entre dientes.

"Cuando se te ofrezca… Granger." – Susurró despacio para después sonreír con coquetería a lo que Hermione respondió moviendo la cabeza, rodando los ojos con un gesto de fastidio y saliendo de la oficina rápidamente.

Por _Dentro_, muy _Dentro_ Draco sabía que estaba muriendo por ella, pero por _Fuera_, por _Fuera_ debía mostrar otra cosa, ser otra persona… no delatar la obsesión que sentía y ya había expresado con palabras poco antes de una semana.

– _**D F –**_

"Te sientes mejor." – Preguntó Ron, tocando la frente de Hermione.

"Si, no te preocupes. Estoy bien." – Contestó la chica levantándose de su asiento – "Te dije que debimos salir temprano de ese lugar."

Ron rió, negando con la cabeza.

"Era un sitio muggle, Hermione. Quería saber que tal era y si salíamos a las once, poco sabría de el." – Dijo sonriente.

"Tu ganaste conocimiento y yo un resfriado." – Susurró Hermione, volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

"No deberías quejarte tanto… tú también te divertiste." – Recordó con una sonrisa extraña.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a tu trabajo, Ronald?" – Preguntó.

"Si, debo volver." – Dijo, entendiendo la indirecta – "Mándame algún mensaje, así sabré si quieres salir hoy."

"Es posible que no. Me duele la cabeza."

"Tú te lo pierdes." – Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo. Se levantó y tras besar la cabeza de su amiga caminó hacia la puerta – "Te veré más tarde."

Hermione simplemente asintió y Ron salió de su oficina.

Movió su varita y enseguida una taza de humeante limonada apareció en su escritorio. La tomó poco a poco, sintiendo el líquido recorrer su garganta y reconfortar su cuerpo tembloroso.

Hermione se levantó después y miró por la ventana, pensando.

¿Por qué Malfoy le había coqueteado?. ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella creía en sus palabras?

"No, Hermione." – Se dijo después de un interminable silencio – "No tienes porque creerle. Él piensa que eres poca cosa, nunca se fijaría en una sangre sucia, jamás lo haría, el orgullo por su sangre es demasiado."

¿Y es que ella, Hermione Granger, sentía algo por Draco Malfoy, por muy pequeño que fuera, sentía algo?

Movió su cabeza y acomodó su cabello nuevamente.

No, no podía hacerse falsas ilusiones por un simple _"Me gustas"_ dicho por él en una tarde en la que ella estaba demasiado dolida por los recuerdos y él, seguramente, queriendo buscar compañía para esa noche. No se lo permitiría otra vez. No quería sufrir más. Ya no, su interior estaba destrozado. El daño que Ron había producido seguía intacto y al parecer así seguiría por mucho tiempo.

_Dentro_ había dolor aunque por _Fuera_ mostrara otra cosa.

Debía salir, despejarse. La hora de la comida estaba cerca y pensó que no había mejor oportunidad.

Olvidar… era la mejor opción que tenía.

– _**D F – **_

Draco estacionó su auto en el parque muggle al que siempre iba.

A pesar de que pensaba que todo ese mundo era una porquería, sabía que en la más rancia basura siempre hay algo valioso, y ese parque era un ejemplo como también lo era Granger.

Nunca halló la razón para esa obsesión, simplemente había nacido y ya.

Miró el pasto del parque y caminó con su bolsa de papel hasta una banca frente al lago. Se sentó, cruzó sus piernas y sacó su sándwich.

Mientras daba pequeños mordiscos, imaginaba que sería de su vida si él hubiera sido elegido en otra casa, hubiera nacido en otro lugar del mundo o no tuviera ese apellido.

Tal vez fuera otra clase de persona, quizá fuera distinta su vida y posición social, pero ¿él sería feliz con otra vida?. ¿Sería feliz siendo diferente a como era ahora?… A eso no hallaba respuesta. Muchas veces, cuando niño, imaginaba su vida sin su padre y sin las comodidades. Todo eso le daba miedo. No depender de alguien destruía la seguridad falsa que él creaba a cada momento, la manera de defenderse, su escudo frente a los demás.

Miró hacia el lago, el viento movía despacio el agua y formaba pequeñas olas dándole una belleza increíble que era acompañada por el sol, pero esa belleza se opacó cuando observó a aquella mujer, Hermione Granger, caminando por el otro lado, de manera despreocupada y sutil, sin mirar a nadie.

Su pulso palpitó con emoción y su corazón bombeó exageradamente sangre.

Ahí estaba ella, hermosa, divina, deseable, tal cual ángel venido de cielo.

En ese momento supo que el deseo escondido y reprimido creció de manera alarmante, debía cumplirse sino él estallaría…

Hermione caminó por todo el parque buscando un lugar agradable para almorzar. El viento soplaba despacio y la hacia relajarse y sentirse bien. Caminó un poco y rodeo un pequeño laberinto donde algunos niños jugaban, observó a lo lejos unos bancos de madera frente a la parte terminal del lago y fue hasta ellos.

En ese lugar no había nadie y seria el lugar perfecto para pensar.

Sonrió como una niña y caminó por el estrecho camino limitado por piedras y adornado con paredes pequeñas de romero. Se sentó en la banca café, abrió su bolsa, sacó su jugo de naranja y dejó su abrigo junto a ella.

Miró al lago y sintió paz, tranquilidad, pero duró poco, alguien tomó asiento a su lado y le sonrió con cinismo.

"Hola, Granger. Bonita tarde ¿no?" – Dijo Draco, de modo casual.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrió desconcertada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó.

"Vine a almorzar." – Contestó con una sonrisa.

"Malfoy." – Dijo tranquilamente – "Te agradecería que te fueras."

Ambos se miraron. Ella con furia, Él con burla.

"Granger." – Dijo tranquilo, ignorando la mirada y las palabras de la castaña.

Hermione no apartó la mirada, quería intimidarlo, decirle con ese simple gesto que su presencia estaba de más en ese lugar.

"Quiero preguntarte algo." – Continuó, con una seriedad atemorizante. Hermione no se inmutó, esa actitud no desembocaría en nada bueno – "Quiero saber si tu actitud, tan retadora e indiferente hacia mí estos últimos días, es por lo que te dije hace una semana."

La castaña se levantó y tiró al suelo su almuerzo. Movió la cabeza, sonrió con burla y después lo miró.

"¿Crees merecer otro trato, Malfoy?" – Dijo con voz fuerte y molesta – "¿Crees merecer respeto cuando tu me irrespetas a mí?"

"Lo que te dije fue real." – Dijo el rubio, levantándose.

Hermione hizo un sonido de exasperación.

"No, Malfoy, no fue real." – Exclamó, sin ocultar su enojo – "¿Crees que es real el que vengas un tarde, me digas que quieres hablar conmigo y luego digas que te gusto?" – Ella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga dibujada en su rostro – "¿Que te gusta la mujer a la que hiciste la vida imposible, a la mujer que odias porque es una sangre sucia?" – Terminó casi gritando.

Draco permaneció callado. Esa palabras, eran ciertas y dolieron, pero no porque sintiera algo por ella que involucrara sentimientos, sino porque develaron lo bajo que llegaba solo por cumplir su meta, solo por cumplir ese deseo loco y fuerte.

"No, Malfoy, eso no es real." – Siguió la castaña, con un tono de desprecio – "Real es el odio que siento por ti, real es el odio que tú sientes por mí. Nada más es real."

"¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?" – Preguntó Draco, descargando la desesperación que sentía.

"Porque no puedo." – Dijo Hermione – "Porque tú mismo has logrado que no te crea, porque tú solo has creado un concepto de ti mismo al que yo soy fiel."

Draco se acercó a ella, pero Hermione, caminando hacia atrás, se alejó rápidamente.

"No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, Malfoy." – Amenazó la castaña – "Porque si lo haces, no respondo por mis actos."

Tomó su abrigo de la banca y sin despedirse, se fue a paso rápido y orgulloso.

Draco pateó el banco de madera y después se sentó, jalando sus rubios cabellos.

"No, Granger… nadie me desprecia." – Masculló, lleno de ira.

Su meta era clara y Hermione Granger caería en ella. Hasta que la ex Gryffindor no fuera suya, él no descansaría. Su deseo sería cumplido, haría lo que sea para lograrlo, poco importaba la humillación hacia si mismo, la traición a sus principios y la sangre que recorría sus venas.

Nadie se había resistido a él y Hermione Granger no sería la excepción.

– _**D F – **_

Tres largas semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel desastroso encuentro, tres largas semanas, interminables y agotadoras.

Hermione tomó la caja envuelta en papel verde y la arrojó a la basura. Se sentó en su escritorio y golpeó suavemente su cabeza en él.

Todos los días, a las nueve de la mañana, un paquete envuelto en papel verde aparecía en su escritorio y ella siempre, sin abrirlo, lo arrojaba a la basura. Sabía su destinatario, ese color era siempre el que lo delataba.

La primera vez que había recibido el paquete sintió una sensación extraña y lo abrió lentamente, dentro de él había una rosa roja y una rosa negra, unidas por un cordón dorado, eran hermosas, y junto a ellas un pequeño papel. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y con nerviosismo lo había abierto, pero después de leerlo su puño lo encerró con furia y todo, caja, flores y papel arrugado, habían ido a parar al basurero.

Las letras _D.M. _al final del mensaje, habían logrado que todas esas semanas un dolor insoportable de cabeza nunca se alejara y que un sueño se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Para ella, eso era una burla clara, una que no perdonaría jamás.

O al menos eso creía…

A las cinco de la tarde, Luna ingresó a la oficina de Hermione, hablaron un rato y después de que la rubia se había ofrecido suplirla en sus cargos por lo mal que la había visto, le había aconsejado reposo en su casa y como no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, aceptó sin objeción.

Caminó tranquila por las calles de aquel barrio muggle de Londres, masajeando las sienes a cada tanto. Viró una esquina y sacó las llaves de su bolsa. Ingresó al jardín de su hogar y después de introducir las llaves, abrir y cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala.

Estaba cansada, demasiado.

Mientras pretendía dormir, pensaba en todos esos presentes que el rubio siempre le entregaba. ¿Acaso él creía que ella caería por esas cosas vanas? No, ella no necesitaba nada de eso. Pero lo que realmente le intrigaba era el saber porque Malfoy no había intentado ningún otro acercamiento, solo eran las flores, nada más.

Eso no la hacía sentirse más tranquila, al contrario.

Una hora después, Hermione estaba en su habitación con una taza de café, arropada entre sus edredones y mirando la televisión. No tenía sueño, a pesar de estar demasiado cansada. Apagó el aparato y bajó por las escaleras, dejó todo en la cocina y tras tomar algún libro de su pequeña biblioteca, subió nuevamente a su dormitorio.

Poco después… estaba profundamente dormida.

Oyó pasos y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, miró su reloj.

Las once de la noche.

Se levantó con cuidado y empuñó su varita.

Asustada, si, estaba muy asustada.

¿Acaso sería un ladrón?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia abajo, por entre los barrotes del pasamano… todo estaba tranquilo. Caminó por el pasillo, sintiendo su corazón acelerado por el naciente miedo. Sus pies, a cada paso, producían un sonido de crujido por la antigüedad de la madera y se maldijo. Nunca antes pensó en arreglar ese detalle.

Bajo cada escalón con cuidado, paso a paso, despacio. Ya no había sonidos, todo volvía a una aparente calma.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, tal vez dormida lo imaginó… tal vez.

Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose bien y caminó de vuelta a las escaleras, pero hubo algo, un eco de vidrios deslizándose… alguien había abierto una ventana. Corrió hasta la cocina, el viento ingresó por la abertura, moviendo la pequeña cortina y su cabello. Su respiración se alteró y con un movimiento de varita, la ventana se cerró con un sonido ronco.

No era un ladrón… podía ser un mortífago.

"¿Quién está ahí?" – Preguntó fuertemente, tratando de aparentar valor.

Solo el silencio le contestó.

Caminó pegada a la pared, distendiendo su mano para encender el interruptor. Toco el botón pero no alcanzó a presionarlo, alguien tiró de su mano con fuerza, arrebató su varita, arrojándola al suelo, y la arrinconó en la pared.

Y supo quién era.

Su aroma, la colonia cara; sus manos, duras e insensibles; su piel, suave y pálida como papel; su aliento, esa menta sofocante.

"Malfoy." – Susurró con su voz entrecortada por la impresión.

Pero él no dijo nada y eso la asustó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó, ocultando su miedo.

Pero no podía fingir, ella no podía hacerlo porque su pulso, su respiración, y hasta su cuerpo la delataban, porque eran enemigos de la mentira.

"Has recibido flores…" – Susurró despacio, acercando su cuerpo, uniendo los torsos y las caderas – "Pero cada una ha sido arrojada a la basura… por qué, me pregunto yo."

Hermione se alteró, tenerlo cerca era intoxicante.

"No tengo porque… recibir cosas tuyas, Malfoy." – Dijo con enojo.

Draco subió su mano, torneando la cadera de Hermione y deslizándola hasta su cintura. Ella se alteró. Con movimiento inesperado, él la trajo a su cuerpo y acercó su boca a la suya.

"Un gracias nunca está de más." – Susurró con una voz parecida al enojo y rozando la nariz de la castaña con la suya propia.

Hermione viró su rostro casi al instante de esa acción. Ella comenzaba a sofocarse.

"¿Qué consigues con esto?" – Preguntó, tratando de alejar con sus manos el cuerpo del rubio.

"Que me creas."

Hermione, sorprendida por esas palabras, lo miró.

Sus ojos no mostraban emociones, estaban carentes de ellas, pero había algo, un brillo en esa mirada que hacía a esos iris, grisáceos y metálicos, más fuerte e irresistible, algo que le hizo creer que lo dicho por Malfoy era verdad.

La verdad era otra… y ella cayó.

Hermione suavizó su mirada. A pesar de ser tan inteligente, su astucia no valía para descifrar que representaba aquel brillo en esos momentos. No pudo… o no quiso.

"Me mientes, Malfoy." – Susurró ella, tratando por última vez encontrar la verdad – "Lo siento."

"Me gustas, Hermione." – Dijo él, atreviéndose a decir su nombre.

Y él y ella se sintieron extraños, pronunciarlo de esa manera era darles una confianza inexistente, una confianza que los podía someter.

La confianza que los haría caer.

"No sé desde cuando pero lo sentí y ya." – Murmuró Malfoy, acercando su boca a su oído, aún unidos, aún sintiendo el cuerpo del otro – "Es algo que se siente y no se puede ignorar."

Un juego… nada más.

Hermione se alejo con fuerza, sintiéndose libre. Negó con la cabeza.

"Hiciste de mi estancia en Hogwarts una pesadilla." – Masculló con rencor – "Me insultaste, me trataste como la peor escoria… ¿Cómo te puedo gustar!… ¿Cómo te puede gustar la sangre sucia Granger¡" – Terminó con un grito y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y el nuevamente sintió repugnancia hacia él mismo, pero no porque traicionara a su estirpe¿era por remordimiento acaso?… tal vez era por eso.

Tenía que cumplir su meta, no pensaba soportar más los reclamos de la castaña.

Tomó su cuerpo, lo acercó al suyo y tras aprisionarlo nuevamente en la pared, besó sus labios con una mezcla curiosa: furia y delicadeza, abriéndose paso en su boca, como su dueño, y profundizar el beso.

Hermione, que no esperaba tal acción, simplemente no se movió, solamente se quedó quieta, disfrutando en silencio aquel beso, las sensaciones inexplicables que ahora sentía, los deseos que emergían y su razón aflorar y desaparecer poco a poco.

"Crees que si fuera mentira el que me gustas, te besaría." – Preguntó Draco, separándose.

Hermione bajó su rostro, estaba confundida, perdida entre todo. Y si al fin aceptaba sus palabras¿a qué se enfrentaría después?. No quería soñar, no quería más sufrimiento.

Draco acercó su rostro al cuello de Hermione, satisfecho por la confusión que adivinaba en ella. Si no ponía resistencia, aquel juego terminaría pronto, finalizaría para siempre y con el morirían esas ansias inexplicables.

Tomó su cintura, la dobló hacia el y besó su cuello, despacio, sometiéndola de esa manera.

Hermione no quería creer, quería volar, por primera vez huir del mundo y perderse en los brazos de aquel hombre, perderse en su enemigo hasta morir y volver a renacer en la mañana siguiente, a pesar de arrepentirse después.

Tomó su cuerpo y ella arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, Draco subió sus manos por la espalda de la castaña y besó su clavícula.

_Dentro_, por _Dentro_ las emociones estallaban.

_Fuera_, por _Fuera_ todo cambió y se entregó, dejando aparte la razón.

Sus besos siguieron subiendo y ella, tocando sus brazos, se irguió y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sintió bullir su vientre y un gemido, el sonido más esperado por Draco, salió de la garganta de Hermione.

Se separaron, mirando el deseo plasmado en las pupilas del otro. Sus bocas no se abrieron pero sus manos se unieron, entendiendo el lenguaje del cuerpo…

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación y Draco la aprisionó sobre ella. La castaña solo sonrió y el rubio comenzó a subir lentamente el vestido que hacía de pijama. Granger viró su rostro y sus manos se aferraron a su camisa, y Malfoy suspiró al sentir a Hermione tan cerca de él, al sentir sus pechos sobre la tela de su camisa y su respiración agitada rozándole el cuello.

Todo era perfecto.

Sus manos subieron por la suave piel de muslo de Hermione y, con provocación, él unió aquella pierna torneada a su cadera. Hermione tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Draco y fue ella, al sentir la pasión, quien profundizó el beso.

Solo el respirar hacia más excitante aquel momento.

Unió su cuerpo totalmente al de Hermione, haciendo que ella gimiera al sentir su masculinidad presionar sobre su intimidad.

"Draco." – Susurró ella, entre besos.

_Dentro_, en el interior de Draco, un sentimiento comenzó a nacer con tan solo la mención de su nombre por parte de ella.

_Fuera_, en el exterior, siguió como si nada sucediera. Era su cuerpo quién mandaba.

Hermione levantó sus piernas y Draco se acercó a ella, besando, marcando la piel blanca de su cuello.

Sus manos, hábiles y traviesas, se adentraron en lo desconocido.

Primero fue su muslo, la suave piel de aquella zona lo enloqueció y más la presión que ella ejercía sobre sus labios y la manera en que jugaba con su cabello. Después siguió subiendo al igual que subió la respiración entrecortada de la ex Gryffindor al sentir esos dedos cercanos a su ingle y seguir sin vergüenza.

Separó su boca al sentir como él acariciaba su vientre y sus uñas se aferraron a la tela, dañándola, arrugándola más de lo que ya estaba. Su cuerpo se arqueó y Draco sonrió satisfecho. Un nuevo gemido, más fuerte que el anterior, había escapado de Hermione.

Tomó su cintura, viró con ella, apresando su cuerpo contra el suyo, caminó hasta la cama y juntos cayeron, haciendo el contacto más amplio, haciendo que los dos gimieran al mismo tiempo, presos de las sensaciones.

"Me gustas." – Susurró, separándose de ella – "Me encantas."

El pecho de Hermione subía y baja por los deseos, por las emociones sentidas mientras veía a Draco, mientras apreciaba ese brillo plateado adornado de lujuria. Su pulso se aceleró aún más.

Malfoy le sonrió y bajó un poco.

Sus ojos se posaron en su estómago para seguir bajando hasta su vientre y seguir más bajo.

Con sus manos, acarició sus piernas, desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas y bajaba nuevamente, siguiendo aquel juego. Hermione contenía la respiración, extasiada por las caricias. Besó lentamente los muslos mientras sus manos acariciaban las paredes internas de ellos y Hermione se mordía el labio.

Draco subió nuevamente, capturó entre sus labios el inferior de Hermione y lo mordisqueó para después, bajar lentamente y volver a su tarea, dejándola ávida.

Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la castaña, frotó suavemente y después, con suavidad, estiró los laterales de la prenda interior de Hermione, haciendo que ella temblara. Deslizó sus manos y poco a poco fue retirándola, revelando lo que creía oculto para él simplemente.

Cayó al suelo la tela y Hermione empuñó en sus manos las sábanas blancas.

El cielo.

Sus labios se posaron en esos labios, abriéndose paso, descubriendo lo que jamás pensó explorar. La gloria, el deseo hecho realidad. La intimidad de Hermione Granger.

Segundos, minutos tortuosos trascurrieron, tal vez horas, pero para ella eran simples milésimas de tiempo, milésimas del placer nunca antes sentido.

Y eran recompensadas.

Su cuerpo comenzó a elevar la temperatura, sus pupilas a contraerse y su cuerpo a arquearse, convulsionando lentamente. Pronto, muy pronto tocaría el cielo con sus propias manos.

Y Draco fue el que la ayudó a sentir eso, con sus movimientos acelerados y sus labios frenéticos, con sus caricias, con sus besos y succiones… y ella no pudo más que gritar satisfecha y acompañar con aquel sonido el nombre de su amante.

Eso bastaba, eso había sido suficiente para él, eso lo había dejado satisfecho a él también.

Sonrió complacido.

Mientras Hermione trataba de recuperarse, él volvía a atacar, a tratar de saciar esa hambre loca por ella.

Su lengua jugó con el ombligo y sus manos subieron hasta esas curvas desnudas hace poco. Él, por la desesperación, había roto la pequeña vestimenta que tapaba el pudor de Hermione.

No, todo era demasiado y ella no soportaba más.

Quería, deseba sentirlo.

Fueron solo algunos besos en sus pechos y Draco subió a su boca, aprisionando con fiereza, descargando las sensaciones y ella nuevamente se vino de nuevo, enterrando sus manos en la espalda de Malfoy.

Tocó su espalda el colchón y en ese momento percibió el satén de la camisa sobre sus pechos y la tela del pantalón sobre sus piernas.

Él se encontraba totalmente vestido.

Draco besó su cuello, sin darle tiempo a pensar más, tomó entre sus dientes un poco de carne y la mordió sin piedad, dejando escapar el sonido del dolor.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la espalda de Draco, bajando lentamente, subiendo otra vez, haciendo que la serpiente temblara por la fiereza naciente del león. Sus dedos ágiles se adentraron por la camisa, explorando la piel desconocida, y la pasión, fiel compañera loca, hizo que ella rompiera de un solo tirón la protección, haciendo que cada botón saltara y cayera lejos, quedándose en el olvido.

Retiró todo e hizo que ahora él descansar en el colchón, sonriéndole, dándole que temer a Draco por primera vez.

Sus manos, delicadas y suaves, recorrieron cada músculo trabajado del pecho y estómago de Malfoy. Sus labios descendieron y besaron la piel pálida, la piel suave con arrebato. Con cada roce, la presión de sus pantalones era insoportable.

No soportaría más.

Tomó las muñecas de Hermione, privándose del placer y atrayéndola hacia él, dieron nueva vuelta, hasta dejarla nuevamente sometida por él.

Ella sonrió y Draco volvió a besarla.

Deslizó sus manos por el estómago del mago hasta llegar al impedimento que no permitía unión total. Suavemente retiró la correa y abrió la cremallera, la presión y un beso profundo se dieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que nuevamente su cuerpo se arqueara y tocara por tercera vez el cielo.

Sus piernas retiraron todo impedimento y él se levantó, con músculos palpitantes de emoción y ella no se sonrojó. ¿Acaso por el deseo?

Draco tomó una sábana y con ella tapó el cuerpo hermoso de Hermione. Simplemente le sonrió y con sus manos fue acariciando sobre la sábana, con movimientos lentos, con besos atrevidos.

Ella sonrió. Estaba viviendo un sueño, el sueño más real.

Hermione se levantó, dejando que la sábana se corra, y besó con pasión al rubio, acostándolo nuevamente, quedando otra vez sobre él.

Sus labios se unieron despacio una y otra vez y él se maravilló por los movimientos que ella hacía, por los frotes, por los atrevimientos y fue su turno para gritar su nombre, para sentir el cielo.

Pero no terminaría, ella no dejaría inconcluso el sentir, Hermione lo deseba tanto como él a ella. No, eso no terminaba ahí.

Su cuerpo respiraba el aire faltante y ella nuevamente, sobre la tela, se unió a él, haciendo que su instinto despierte y que nuevamente fuera imposible negarlo.

"Te deseo… Draco." – Susurró ella, tocando con sus labios el cuello del rubio.

Ahora él era el sometido.

Quito la sábana que los separaba y dio vuelta con ella, sintiendo la unión más cercana, el final del encuentro.

Subió su mano por la espalda de ella y tomando su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rizado, la puso a la par de la suya.

Sus alientos chocaron nuevamente, la miel y el mercurio se unieron al igual que la fresa y la menta.

"Eres increíble." – Susurró Draco, despacio – "Lo mejor que me ha pasado."

Sus labios se perdieron otra vez en cada uno, sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura del rubio y él ingresó en la ella, desembocando el deseo reprimido.

Sus labios se separaron para dar paso al grito más hermoso que había escuchado, aquel grito mezclado con dolor y satisfacción plena.

Besó su cuello y tomó su cintura con una mano y su muslo con otra mientras despacio la embestía, sintiendo placer inigualable, placer real, no fingido. Sus corazones palpitaban con rapidez, podían ser sentidos por cada uno y sus bocas se secaban por los gemidos que salían de ellas.

La desesperación hizo su parte y tanto ella como él profundizaron más la unión, moviendo las caderas, empujando más a fondo, tratando de encontrar el por qué a ese acto sin respuesta.

Sus bocas se unieron desfogando sus gritos, sus sentires distintos y grandiosos, placenteros.

Fue una última embestida, fue un último movimiento de cadera y todo explotó en ellos. Éxtasis, placer, deseo gentil, gemidos sofocados y sentimientos nacientes sin ser concebidos.

Sus manos siguieron aferradas a la espalda de Draco, sus manos a las piernas y espalda de Hermione mientras sus labios querían retener más sensaciones muertas.

Fue Draco quien se separó de ella, dejando que su cabeza descansar en el hueco que dejaba el hombro de Hermione. Y ella cerró los ojos, sin saber que una sonrisa surcaba su cara, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

Sus pechos subían y bajan aún, sus corazones todavía guardaban ese latir acelerado y sus manos se entrelazaron para finalizar el raro encuentro.

No dijeron palabras, ni una sola. La piel y la respiración eran su lenguaje al igual que las sensaciones y el deseo sobreviviente. No faltaban palabras, ellas no existían ahora.

Cerró los ojos, los dos los cerraron y sintiendo cansancio, sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, aún unidos por el sudor y por la pasión, aún regidos por aquello que jamás debió nacer.

Algo ya había crecido en el interior de cada uno, algo fuerte, algo inexplicable… pero lo que se muestra, lo que hay _Fuera_ es lo que cuenta.

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**_**  
**_

.-.  
_2006–07–04_  
.-.

¡¡Hola, gente!! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí una nueva historia. :D

Oh si, estoy loca xD Tengo otras historias que actualizar y dale una más a la carga, pero qué puedo hacer, la inspiración llega y el bichito de _publica, publica_ pica.

Es un Fic terminado, así que con eso me defiendo. Fic de tres capítulos, cortito ¿no? Creo que será el único Fic que haré corto porque regularmente cuando escribo me voy de largo y este Fic en un principio quiso ser Oneshot, pero cuando pasó la barrera de 24 páginas decidí que ya no lo fuera je, je ;)

**Dentro y Fuera**, eso es todo lo que existe en el mundo.

Todo lo que ocultamos, aquello que nos está matando y carcomiendo siempre ya sea por los regaños, por las peleas o el desamor está dentro, algunos tienen miedo a sacarlo, como yo ;) mientras las actitudes frente al dolor o a la decepción son muestras de una fortaleza fingida, una indiferencia a lo que pasa es lo que está fuera, un valor real o irreal. Así que de ahí la frase predominante.

_Lo que se muestra.  
Lo que se siente.  
Lo que es real._

Títulos de los tres capítulos.

Aquí en el primero, leemos todo lo que por fuera muestran los personajes, sin inmiscuirse demasiado en sus actos, simplemente para no herirse o simplemente para no develar las verdades ocultas en el interior, desfogando lo que los quema, mostrando indiferencia a lo que sienten. Viviendo en la mentira.

Hermione, Draco y Paula, el hermoso triángulo amoroso.

Por la traición y las mentiras van a perder demasiado.

Espero que apoyen este pequeño proyecto y espero también comentarios diciéndome que opinan de mis locuras que se expresan en palabras.

Se cuidan mucho, besos…

Los quiere:

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ**** MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ**** -;-**


	2. Lo que se siente

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Recomendación****: **Para percibir mejor el sentimiento y las sensaciones que lleva consigo este capítulo, pueden leerlo con la canción _"Because __of __you_" de **Kelly Clarkson**. Todo el capítulo fue escrito bajo las notas y la melodía de ésta linda canción.

* * *

_**(¯·..·¯·.·•» **__**Dentro y Fuera**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_Lo que se siente… Lo que se muestra"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2_

_**» **__**Lo que se siente**__** «**_

Las luces del sol alumbraron su rostro, ella sólo se movió y siguió durmiendo.

Draco la contemplaba, tocando con sus yemas la espalda de la castaña cubierta por la sábana blanca. La retiró despacio, hasta su cintura, permitiendo que nuevamente se maraville del cuerpo al que había hecho suyo la noche anterior.

Toda ella era deliciosa, fragante, irresistible.

Lo que podía verse de su espalda, brillaba por los rayos del sol que la cubrían, y sus cabellos castaños, alborotados y olorosos, relucían más. Su rostro de niña aún seguí quieto y tranquilo, sin borrar una pequeña sonrisa que aún existía en él.

Y esa sonrisa era por su causa. Era por él que Hermione sonreía.

No resistió sus instintos, los deseos que aún no desaparecían, y con cuidado, bajó la sábana hasta el final de la espalda y sus labios iniciaron pequeñas caricias en el dorso de Hermione. Besos lentos, besos rápidos, besos fuertes y apasionados.

Tenía que besarla toda, cada rincón de aquel cuerpo. Tenía que saber que fue totalmente suya y todo moriría.

Sus manos subieron por ella, y se perdieron por debajo, acariciando los pechos. Y él reposó su peso nuevamente en ella.

Los besos y el cuerpo de Draco hicieron que abriera los ojos y ahogara un gemido cuando Malfoy descendió más su mano, adentrándose nuevamente en su ser.

"Para." – Dijo Hermione, respirando con dificultad, pero él no obedeció… hizo todo lo contrario, profundizó la caricia y Hermione… Hermione no hizo más que gritar.

Besó su esbelta espalda y bajó hasta tocar el filo de la sábana. Sus manos se remontaron nuevamente y levantándose, volteó el cuerpo de la castaña, logrando que ellos se reflejaran en sus miradas brillantes.

Su cabello resbaló por su cara y él le sonrió.

"No, Hermione… no quieres que pare." – Susurró, insinuante – "Quieres sentir esto, quieres sentirte nuevamente en la gloria."

Y sin esperar respuesta, la recostó. Tomó entre sus dedos los cabellos castaños y la besó con la misma pasión que hace pocas horas. Y ella correspondió, abrazando su cuerpo, uniendo sus caderas excesivamente.

Minutos después, ambos gemían y abrazaban el cuerpo del otro con fuerza, desfogando la pasión que había quedado sin expresarse…

Hermione, después de sentirse mujer otra vez, esperó palabras del rubio acostado a su lado, pero no llegaban y el silencio comenzaba a incomodarla. Tenía que romper esa atmósfera espesa de quietud, destruirla y saber los por qué.

"Esto no está bien." – Soltó a si de simple la castaña – "Nada de lo que hicimos está bien."

Draco sonrió y se levantó, colocándose nuevamente sobre ella.

"Pero lo hicimos y no importo si estaba bien o mal." – Murmuró, jugando con la nariz de Hermione – "Solamente liberamos lo que sentimos, el deseo reprimido que inspirábamos."

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, besándola despacio, casi con miedo, pero… ¿miedo de qué?

"¿Y qué somos ahora?" – Preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Aún el deseo no se aplacaba, aún seguía vivo y a flor de piel, quemándolo por _Dentro_ y destruyéndolo a cada tanto.

Aún ella no salía de su sistema, aún estaba _Dentro_.

Se había equivocado.

El poseerla únicamente había prendido más aquella dinamita que en cualquier momento estallaría, había despertado aún más los placeres y había hecho a la droga más potente… Había hecho que el juego lo enredara a él y fuera difícil de escapar.

"Lo que tú quieras." – Dijo él, besando su cuello y tocando nuevamente su cuerpo – "Yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea."

Hermione cerró los ojos, dándose valor. Por ahora ella no podía tener nada con nadie, pensaba que cualquiera podía herirla. Ese sueño, porque solo así podía ser llamado, tenía que terminar para que después renaciera y en algún momento nuevo fuera posible.

Tratar de buscar amor en un encuentro que sólo llevó deseo de por medio había sido un error. El acostarse con su mayor enemigo había sido un error.

El peor de todos.

El amor y el deseo son sentimientos, sí, sentimientos, pero sentimientos opuestos. Sumergirse en ellos hasta perderse como Draco y ella lo hicieron esa noche, buscando algo que no existía, y después salir a la superficie para encontrar lo mismo de siempre, es destruirse.

Es fingir.

Buscar algo _Fuera _cuando por _Dentro _no hay nada… Eso es mentirse.

Ahora no podían ser nada. Ella aún estaba herida, aún tenía miedo.

"Nada." – Susurró despacio – "Por el momento no somos nada."

Draco se separó de ella y Hermione lo miró.

Él tembló imperceptiblemente.

Los ojos de Hermione no mentían, en realidad deseaba eso. La verdad.

"Solo fue una noche… Eso fue todo." – Terminó con una voz suave y retirando a Draco de ella, para después cubrir con la sábana su cuerpo desnudo.

Miró la espalda de Hermione y sus palabras volvieron a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un eco tortuoso, como una verdad ya predestinada, como la verdad que era y que dolía.

¿Podría ahora vivir sin ella?. ¿Podría sobrevivir sin su droga?

"Vete por favor, Malfoy." – Susurró ella, con su voz quebrada.

No, no sobreviviría.

Pero el orgullo, esa sangre que fluí por sus venas era más poderosa y lo hizo levantarse de la cama, lo hizo buscar su ropa y colocársela descuidadamente, lo hizo mirarla por última vez y marchar del lugar, sin palabra alguna.

Hermione oyó sus pasos alejarse y el sonido muerto de los mismos después.

Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas sin razón brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Acaso había sentido algo más que deseo, que pasión?. ¿Acaso algo comenzó a cavar su interior?

No halló la respuesta.

Tal vez se sentía utilizada al saber que no había obtenido nada de aquel encuentro. Tal vez se sentía triste porque se había mentido, porque había jugado con ella misma otra vez. Tal vez se sentía humillada porque ella misma provocó lo que ahora sucedía…

El sueño se había convertido en su pesadilla.

– _**D F –**_

"¿Te siente mejor esta mañana, Hermione?" – Preguntó Luna, entrando a la oficina de la castaña.

"Si." – Contestó con una sonrisa, ordenando en una carpeta unos papeles – "Solo tenía que descansar… Gracias por lo de ayer."

_Ayer_. Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez. Su condena.

"No tienes por qué." – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – "Debo volver a mi trabajo, sólo quería saber como estabas."

"Gracias, Luna."

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y después cerró lentamente la puerta.

Una vez sola, Hermione arrojó la carpeta de su escritorio y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

No, no era fuerte.

Sin querer había recordado los labios de Malfoy sobre su piel, besar con pasión su boca, su cuello, su pecho, todo su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciar cada espacio, perderse y hacerla volar lejos de la tierra. Cada roce, cada palabra, _"Me fascinas"_ Todo, todo era irreal, pero había sucedido.

Aunque quisiera negarlo era imposible… Eso había sucedido.

Aquella noche había sido la mejor que había tenido, la noche más excitante y más placentera. Sí, había hecho una vez el amor con Ron, pero eso no tenía comparación. Ron era lento mientras que Malfoy era fuego.

Todo, cada cosa que él había hecho le había encantado, estremecido hasta el fondo. Y sintiéndose culpable por solo pensarlo, deseaba volver a sentir lo que Malfoy provocó en ella.

Hace tan solo cinco minutos que lo había visto y su interior comenzó a bullir como la noche anterior, a sentir aquel inexplicable calor que la recorría y la hacía pensar que no existían las reglas, que ella y Draco Malfoy eran libres, que podían entregarse con libertad y perderse en el cuerpo del otro sin remordimiento.

Pero no era cierto, eso era imposible…

Respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó.

"¿Desde cuando Hermione?" – Se preguntó a si misma – "¿Desde cuando esas ansias despertaron en ti?"

Negó con la cabeza y con su varita, la carpeta del suelo volvió a la mesa.

Tenía que trabajar… era la única manera de engañar a su interior.

_Mentirle._

– _**D F –**_

Botó la pluma al suelo y se levantó, golpeando la mesa.

Aunque quisiera, no podía apartarla de su mente, no lograba concentrarse porque su imagen estaba tras él, su imagen se reflejaba en cada papel, hasta cuando cerraba los ojos.

Su piel, sus ojos, sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos, sus gemidos, el brillo de su mirada, el olor a mujer.

Era un maldito estúpido, eso era. ¿Dónde quedó la astucia de un Slytherin cuando pensó que ese deseo se apagaría al obtener lo que quería?. Era idiota, en verdad era idiota, un zopenco sin cerebro.

Ella no saldría de su mente aunque fuera suya todas las noches de su vida. Era su droga, su aire para vivir, eso representaba ahora Hermione Granger para él. Pero estaba seguro de algo… él no la amaba, no, no la amaba, simplemente la anhelaba, la deseaba con todo su ser, como nunca antes deseó nada. Simplemente un anhelo que estaba incrustado muy _Dentro_ de él, un deseo oculto que no quería abandonarlo.

Eso era simplemente.

_Falso._

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pensando en ella, pero el reloj sonó y anunció la hora del almuerzo.

Debía salir, despejarse, sacarla de su pensamiento.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo más inteligente en esos momentos…

Estacionó su auto en el lugar de siempre y bajó, cerró la puerta y puso la alarma.

El parque muggle estaba tranquilo esa tarde, pocos niños jugaban y el sol se había ocultado hace no mucho, por entre las nubes.

Caminó con las manos en lo bolsillos por la orilla del lago. Levantó su mirada, algo _Dentro_ le dijo que lo hiciera, algo profundo… ¿y fue lo correcto?

Observó a Hermione Granger, nuevamente estaba sentada en aquella banca como hace semanas atrás.

Y no pudo evitar lo que sintió.

Se acercó a paso rápido, sintiendo su corazón estallar por las emociones nacientes, por todos los recuerdos. Ella estaba ahí y ella era solo suya.

"Granger." – Llamó despacio, sin intención de asustarla.

Por _Dentro_ su interior clamaba por abrazarla y hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar, pero por _Fuera_ mostró indiferencia.

Y ella lo miró.

"Ambos sabemos que es solo deseo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, que no es amor ni nada que se le parezca." – Dijo Draco, aún parado frente a ella – "¿Es por eso que no quieres aceptar que hay algo entre nosotros, que no quieres tener algo conmigo?"

Hermione rió, moviendo la cabeza.

"Si estás con una persona debe ser por algo más fuerte que solo atracción física." – Dijo ella, mirándolo de manera severa, dolida – "Y lo _nuestro _es solo eso… simple atracción física, simple deseo." – Dijo duramente, recalcando aquella palabra.

Y él no entendía porqué se esmeraba tanto en ello, por qué quería que Granger y él tuvieran algo más que "una simple noche" ¿Era acaso que se sentía dueño de ella?. ¿Qué tenía miedo que otro hombre estuviera con ella en algún momento y él no pudiera hacer nada al respecto?. ¿Qué otro la tocara, que otro la disfrutara como él había hecho la noche anterior?… ¿Era eso?

Sólo esos pensamientos y fue rápido como todo sucedió.

Él la tomó por los hombros, la levantó y unió sus labios, sin vergüenza, con salvajismo, sintiendo que podía someterla, sintiendo que aún podía. Y él lo ratificó porque Hermione cedió el paso a su boca, mostrando así que deseaba otra reacción, una más profunda, una entrega total.

Unió su cuerpo al suyo, sintió su pecho subir y bajar, y sus manos se adentraron por el abrigo de la chica, olvidando que estaban en un lugar público. Los deseos apartan la cordura, los deseos vuelven a las personas otras, los deseos… ellos son los culpables.

Hermione gimió al separar su boca, recordando los besos entre sus piernas, en su cuello; suspiró al sentir a Draco cerca, al sentir su mano recorrer sin vergüenza su espalda, ir hacia sus pechos.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar a medias lo que sentía, Hermione había arañado ya su espalda en un intento de calmarse también, y sus manos, como las de él, querían recordar la suavidad de la piel.

Los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte y él hizo lo mismo cuando el abrigo de Hermione cayó al suelo…

Pero la conciencia llegó a al castaña, y con un movimiento rápido, casi irreal, lo separó y en su mejilla quedó la marca de la furia de Hermione por atreverse a tanto.

"¡No vuelvas a tocarme, Malfoy!" – Dijo, alejándose de él – "¡JAMÁS!"

Dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, marchándose, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, sintiendo miedo al dolor. Y Draco la miraba, no entendiendo el por qué de esa acción tan inesperada.

Su cuerpo experimentó la desesperación, no pensaba dejarla ir, tenía que buscar las palabras para hacerla regresar, tenerla a su lado como la noche anterior, como hace un instante. Y de su garganta ¿y del corazón?, salieron dos palabras, dos, solo dos… las que nunca pensó decir.

"¡TE AMO!"

Y Hermione se detuvo, paralizada, sintiendo que su organismo desfallecía.

Lo que se muestra por _Fuera_, eso es lo que importa… lo que existe _Dentro _también, aunque te destruya.

Hermione dio la vuelta. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas, lágrimas amargas, lágrimas que brotaban con fuerza de sus ojos avellanas… y el corazón de Draco se comprimió por la mentira, por la única vía de escape a su propia condena.

Sus miradas siguieron unidas, sin decir palabras, en un tiempo interminable, segundos, tal vez minutos eternos en los que eran felices y sentían el aliento del otro cerca, los besos, las caricias sobre cada cuerpo, las palabras, las acciones… sin percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a paso tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione dio un paso y Draco otro. Ella era suya, él era sincero.

Pero…

"¡Mi amor, ahí estás!" – Dijo Paula Venedetti, abrazando efusivamente a Draco.

…sus mundos cayeron en ese instante.

Los labios de la italiana se movían sobre los inmóviles de Draco con pasión. Ella acariciaba su cabello y se acercaba más al cuerpo del rubio.

Despertó de la pesadilla para encontrase viviendo la realidad.

Y ese beso dolió más que el desprecio de Ron, ese beso despedazó sin piedad parte de su corazón aún inquebrantable, de su naciente esperanza, de su sueño… y la realidad la golpeaba demasiado fuerte como para poder levantarse.

Sonrió con amargura, negando con la cabeza, y sin decir nada, se alejó del lugar.

Él le había mentido…

_Dentro_, muy _Dentro_ todo se destrozó a pesar de que por _Fuera_ ella siguiera igual.

Draco separó a Paula con violencia cuando ya el aroma de Hermione no se sentía en el ambiente. No, ella ya no estaba ahí, ya no estaba su presencia.

Y fue en ese momento que la verdad llegó su cerebro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, de la verdad que había querido ocultar y que al fin había renacido. La verdad de sus palabras.

No fue para retenerla solo por simple obsesión que dijo _"Te amo"_, él en verdad…

No era deseo… Era amor.

Draco Malfoy amaba a Hermione Granger.

Lo supo al no sentirla cerca, al no verla, al recordar sus ojos llorosos y esa felicidad que nació en su interior cuando la vio llorar por sus palabras.

El deseo era solo un pretexto que su propia mente le había impuesto para despistar a su corazón, al interior que lo sentía, para mostrar únicamente ese sentimiento confuso en el exterior, ese sentimiento que lo alejaba poco a poco.

Se había enamorado de ella en esas semanas de rechazo, en esa noche, en ese instante. Se había enamorado.

El viento sopló fuerte…

La amaba, eso era lo que sentía y lo que debía mostrar…

_Dentro_ y _Fuera_.

"Draco." – Llamó Paula, observando el rostro del rubio quieto y sin expresión – "¿Sucede algo, amor?"

Quiso tocarlo, pero él se retiró de inmediato, como si su sola presencia quemara.

"No." – Dijo él, asustado.

"Draco." – Susurró otra vez, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amante y volvió a estirar su mano.

"No vuelvas a tocarme." – Advirtió con su voz llena de ira, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Por qué te comportas así, amor?" – Preguntó ella, fingiendo no entender, queriendo ocultar la verdad que había descubierto la noche anterior. Noche en la que, por primera vez desde el inicio de su relación, él no había llegado a su apartamento.

"Escúchame, Paula." – Dijo él, tomando las muñecas de la chica – "Esto termina aquí. No te quiero… yo no te amo."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos nublarse por las nacientes lágrimas mientras que finos cabellos recorrían su cara por el viento. Él la amaba, ella lo sabía, eran mentiras sus palabras, no eran ciertas. Solo mentiras, solo palabras.

"No, Draco." – Dijo ella, tratando de abrazarlo – "¡Tú me amas!"

"No, Paula… ¡NO TE AMO!" – Gritó, tomando el rostro de la rubia, diciéndolo de manera cruel. Y ella detuvo sus intentos por abrazarlo, mirándolo atónita, temblorosa. – "No te amo… No puedo."

No la amaba, era lo que él sentía y lo que mostraba…

_Dentro_ y _Fuera_.

"Es por ella verdad." – Dijo con furia, retirando las manos de Draco – "Es por esa mujer que estaba contigo hace poco. ¿Qué te hizo?. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Paula, por favor."

"No, no, Draco, no entiendes¡yo te amo!, ella no puede amarte, yo si¡ella no!"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – Preguntó, extrañado.

"¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?… Te seguí, Draco, me preocupe porque no llegaste a mi apartamento ayer. Saliste del ministerio y te seguí hasta aquí… Quería hablar contigo, pero vi que te acercaste a ella y decidí esperar, pero cuando la besaste y cuando ella te besó, te juro Malfoy¡te juro que quise matarte y matarla a ella en ese instante!… pero yo soy una mujer culta y no me iba a rebajar a su nivel. Seguí esperando hasta que ya no quise ver más y vine…"

No habló por un momento, limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Y oí lo que le dijiste, pero se que es mentira… ¡Tú me amas a mí¡TÚ ME AMAS A MÍ!… Ella no puede, ella es Hermione Granger, tu peor enemiga, la enemiga de tu bando, la que estuvo esa noche cuando asesinaron a tus padres… ¡La que posiblemente también quería asesinarte a ti!" – Gritó con desesperación.

"No sigas, Paula." – Rogó, sintiendo que ya no soportaría más.

"No, Draco Malfoy, ahora escúchame tú a mi… ¿Crees que no me humillaste esa noche cuando nos conocimos!" – Pregunto con enojo – "¡Dijiste su nombre!… ¡DIJISTE HERMIONE CUANDO ESTABAS DENTRO DE MÍ!"

Draco se sorprendió pero mostró indiferencia.

"No le tome importancia después porque ya no decías su nombre, solo gemías el mío… Porque me amas, porque yo te ayudé a olvidarla." – Dijo con una sonrisa, con su voz temblorosa.

"Paula." – Susurró, tomando su rostro. Ella quería separarlo, retirar sus manos. Dolía ese tacto – "No, no, Paula. Escúchame… ¡Yo no te amo!, entiéndelo por favor. Solamente inicie algo contigo para poder olvidarla a ella."

Y nuevamente una mano abofeteó su mejilla.

"¡Eres un maldito cínico!" – Gritó, golpeando su pecho – "¡No sabes cuanto te odio!"

"Es lo menos que merezco." – Susurró, soltándola con violencia y caminando hacia atrás.

Y ella rió, mostrando una mirada malvada.

"Mereces más, Draco Malfoy." – Masculló con odio – "Y créeme, esto no se va a quedar así. Aún no me conoces."

"Lamento que terminara de esta manera." – Susurró. Recogió el abrigo que Hermione había olvidado en el suelo – "Y te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme."

"Para ti es muy fácil terminar con esto." – Recriminó.

"Es lo mejor." – Y no dijo nada más. Dio media vuelta, sin mirarla después, dejándola destruida por su causa, por su culpa. Se alejó, olvidándola.

"Draco." – Llamó, pero solo el viento jugando con su cabello le respondió.

_Dentro_ y _Fuera_, Paula Venedetti había sido humillada, destrozada y ultrajada.

Bajó su mirada, aceptando por un momento su derrota, pero observó un papel en el suelo. Lo tomó y después de leerlo, se limpió las lágrimas con furia, sin percatarse del daño que se hacía, solo pensando en su venganza…

"Te juro que esto no se quedara así." – Masculló y acomodando su abrigo, se alejó del lugar. Sonriendo.

Muchos saben que una mujer dolida y despreciada es peligrosa, muchos saben lo que siente porque alguna vez lo vivieron, pero algunos y serán pocos los que saben de lo que realmente es capaz.

– _**D F –**_

Arrojó todo lo que en la mesa había, las plumas, los tinteros, las carpetas, todo. No le importó por primera vez el desorden o que alguien la escuchara, solo quería, deseaba descargar su furia y olvidar todo por un momento.

Se sentó en el suelo, arrugando las hojas de papel con sus manos y golpeando el suelo después.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, queriendo detener inútilmente las lágrimas que salían, pero ellas vencieron y siguieron su curso, una tras otra, con fuerza, mojando su rostro pálido.

Era tan ingenua.

¿Cómo pudo creer las palabras de Draco Malfoy?. ¿Cómo pudo caer en su juego?

Era evidente, él simplemente quería tener una noche o más con ella. Tal vez enamorarla y después abandonarla y burlarse de ella como siempre lo había hecho. Esa era la realidad, es por eso que el rubio había recurrido a esas dos palabras que la destrozaron. Las dijo únicamente para retenerla, para enredarla más si era posible.

Arrojó las hojas que tenía aprisionadas en su mano y esta vez no quiso reprimir las lágrimas, ella salieron libres, a veces despacio a veces rápidas, según la intensidad del dolor.

¿Dolor?. ¿Por qué dolor?

Porque cuando no quería soñar se encontró viviendo el sueño más real, que se derrumbó transformándose en pesadilla y después en realidad, en la realidad que siempre había sido. Soñar, soñar con eso era imposible… Draco Malfoy jamás sería lo que ella necesitaba.

Era Malfoy, un sangre pura… Era Granger, una sangre sucia.

Así de distintos, como el agua y el aceite.

Botó su cabello hacia tras con una mano y oyó un golpe débil en la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Hermione?" – Llamó Luna – "¿Estás bien?"

La castaña se levantó de inmediato. Con un movimiento de varita toda su oficina volvió a la normalidad, pero sus ojos llorosos y el alma rota no podían ser disfrazados con un hechizo para parecer perfectos. Eso llevaba tiempo, era cuestión de tiempo.

"Si, Luna. Pasa."

La rubia entró a la oficina a paso lento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hermione estaba en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles y haciendo anotaciones, tomando miles de papeles y leyendo un oficio al revés.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó, ocultando su sonrisa, tomando asiento frente a ella – "Oía algo caerse y después sonidos extraños."

"Estoy bien." – Dijo Hermione, tomando el papel que fingía leer y dándole la vuelta enseguida – "Solo se cayeron unas carpetas y golpeé la mesa por eso."

Luna rió y Hermione levantó la mirada.

"Oí sollozos" – Susurró su amiga – "Y tus ojos me confirman que has llorado."

"Luna… gracias por preocuparte pero no quiero hablar de ello. Tal vez después." – Musitó tirando el papel – "Ahora no me siento muy bien."

"Claro." – Accedió la rubia y se levantó – "Pero lo mejor es expresar el enojo que se siente, extraerlo de tu interior ya sea con gritos o con llanto. Es mejor eso a que se encierre dentro de ti y te destruya poco a poco. Ocultar lo que se siente solo por mostrarse fuerte no siempre es bueno."

Hermione asintió y le sonrió. Luna hizo lo mismo y poco después, la puerta se cerró.

Bajó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.

Nada estaba bien.

Segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Se oyó el sonido sordo al cerrase.

"Luna, en serio, estoy bien." – Susurró Hermione aún con la cabeza entre sus brazos, controlando el tono de su voz para que no sonase molesto por la insistencia de la rubia.

Pero solo el sonido de pasos lentos, pasos de hombre, le respondieron.

Levantó la mirada y de inmediato se puso en pie.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó enojada.

Como toda respuesta, Draco sacó su varita, dijo algo entre labios y la guardó en su capa.

"Tú y yo no saldremos de este lugar hasta que aclaremos las cosas." – Susurró tranquilamente.

Hermione sintió la rabia recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Se acercó a él, con una expresión desafiante, retadora.

"Todo está claro para mí, Malfoy." – Exclamó sin mirarlo – "No tenemos nada de qué hablar."

"Tenemos… Hermione." – Dijo, mirándola fijamente.

Y ella también lo miró. Otra vez pronunciaba su nombre así. Otra vez ella se sentía extraña ante él. Otra vez esa confianza inexistente.

"Quiero explicarte que significó para mi el beso que me dio esa mujer… y quiero explicarte que significo para mí lo que sucedió ayer…"

"Para mí esos dos sucesos nos significaron nada." – Interrumpió apresuradamente, mostrando en su rostro la indiferencia y en su voz la rabia.

"¿Entonces porque estás tan molesta?" – Preguntó, acorralando su mentira, sonriendo por saberse ganador.

Y ella intensificó su mirada de odio.

"No tengo porqué darte explicaciones." – Dijo rápidamente y con frialdad – "Ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí, así que retírate." – Y quiso caminar a la puerta, pero Draco, tomando su brazo, la acercó a él y como la noche anterior, su espalda chocó en la pared, presa del cuerpo de Draco.

Hundió su nariz en sus cabellos y después acercó su boca a su oído.

"Te lo repito." – Comenzó despacio – "Eres increíble. Lo mejor que me ha pasado."

Su boca poco a poco fue acercándose a la entreabierta de Hermione. Acarició sus labios y después, suavemente se hundió en ella, presionando.

Todo en ella se alteró, todo nació nuevamente. Esa atmósfera de calor, el bullir de su interior, el deseo.

Ella tomó entre sus manos el cuello de Draco, acercándolo, olvidando el daño. Poco después, sus manos se desplazaban: una a su cabeza y otra por su espalda, obligándolo, inconcientemente, a que él también la abrazara, la acercara más, la tomara como ayer.

Profundizaron el beso, los dos, respirando agitadamente, no queriendo separarse.

Su cuerpo se acercó totalmente y ella suspiró en él, apresando entre sus dedos los cabellos platinos, haciendo estremecer a Draco.

La amaba… eso era cierto.

Cuando él sintió la necesidad de unirse con ella, Hermione se separó, adivinando sus intenciones por aquella mano que viajaba ventralmente rumbo sur.

Ese beso la confundió, sus caricias también, su cuerpo, todo.

"No quiero que esto termine." – Susurró Draco después, uniendo su frente a la de ella.

Y esas palabras dolieron.

"¿Cómo puede terminar algo si "esto" jamás comenzó?" – Preguntó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ya no quería llorar.

"Comenzó." – Dijo él, ignorando la decepción en sus palabras – "Dio inicio ayer, ayer mientras nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos y hacíamos el amor sin importar nada."

"¡NO!" – Gritó ella, separándolo con violencia – "¡Nada comenzó¡Tú solamente querías alguien con quien pasar la noche!… ¡TÚ SOLAMENTE JUGASTE CONMIGO!" – Recriminó, sin importar que el dolor en su voz la delatara.

"No jugué contigo." – Dijo duramente.

"¿No?" – Preguntó con burla y después rió. ¿Podía ser tan descarado? – "¿Cómo explicas entonces el que me dijeras que solo sentimos deseo y después me gritaras que me amas?. ¿Cómo explicas el que una mujer llegara y te besara después de decirme que me amas?. ¿Cómo explicas su abrazo, tus palabras?… Era tu novia¡o a otra estúpida que engañas!" – Sollozó sin ocultar ya las lágrimas – "Eres un maldito canalla." – Masculló con odio.

Draco se acercó a ella y esta vez no quiso ocultar su enojo, la tomó de las muñecas y la acercó a su cuerpo nuevamente.

Se miraron, con rabia, con furia, con decepción, con dolor.

Silencio.

"Inicie una relación con ella solo por ti." – Susurró, acercando su rostro.

Ella no habló enseguida. Palabras, palabras que la confundían y la hundían más. Palabras que la herían. Palabras.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó, sorprendida.

"Hace dos meses que tú me estás quemando por _Dentro_, hace dos meses que esto que siento nació y es por eso que quise desaparecerlo con otra, pero cada vez que estaba con ella, tú aparecías." – No apartó la mirada. Él quería que Hermione supiera que era sincero, que por una vez en la vida no mentiría, que se jugaría todo – "La mentira que cree jamás fue perfecta e hizo que al fin esto estallara y que encontrara un nombre que no fuera deseo. Estalló cuando te fuiste, cuando ya no te sentí cerca, estalló cuando sentí los besos de Paula en mi boca y supe que no eran los tuyos."

Hermione bajó la cabeza y Draco acarició sus muñecas.

"El nombre de _"esto"_… es amor."

Se liberó de él, caminó hacia atrás y se apoyó en la pared.

"No, no, no… ¡NO¡Me estás mintiendo!" – Gritó desesperada, llorando – "No es cierto." – Susurró y se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro.

Draco cerró los ojos, odiándose a si mismo. Él no tenía derecho a hacerla llorar, él no tenía por qué. Él era una basura.

Hermione sentía que cada palabra la mataba poco a poco. Se negaba a creer porque simplemente su interior aún estaba herido, su corazón aún era débil, hasta ella misma se negaba a ser fuerte porque no quería seguir viviendo así. Seguir allí y saber que las palabras de Draco Malfoy podían ser verdaderas o falsas únicamente para herirla.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y despacio se acercó. Levantó con sus dos manos el rostro de Hermione y sin pedir permiso, volvió a besarla.

Las lágrimas descendieron por su cara y él sintió todas y no supo si él también lloró, su rostro ya estaba mojado por las lágrimas de Hermione. Al fin había conocido el sentimiento del que siempre había huido…

El amor.

Hermione lo abrazó. En un acto desesperado, profundizó el beso y en el quiso encontrar la verdad… y dolió el encontrarla. Ese beso era distinto al que se dieran antes. Era especial… irreal, sincero.

Separó sus labios y nuevamente volvió a abrazar sus rodillas, hundiendo su cabeza, llorando.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su cabello y ella se dejó abrazar, aún sollozando. Se sintió protegida, querida, pero vacía… completamente vacía.

Nada estaba bien.

Y por _Dentro_ recordó toda su vida, los desprecios, las humillaciones, los insultos… el odio, todo lo que aquel hombre causó en su vida.

Y por _Fuera_ solo lo abrazó, sintiendo cada palabra del pasado como una cuchilla insensible que traspasaba su piel.

_Dentro_ y _Fuera_ se sintió morir.

"Te amo." – Susurró él, despacio.

Y las lágrimas siguieron su rumbo y ella lo abrazó más fuerte… Nada estaba bien.

Draco sentía tantas emociones arremolinarse una y otra vez en su cuerpo que pensó que estallaría. Ella lo había abrazado más con solo la mención de esas dos palabras. Eso le decía, pensaba él, que Hermione Granger correspondía a ese sentimiento extraño, que Hermione Granger también lo amaba.

_Dentro_ y _Fuera_ se sintió feliz.

Por primera vez, el mundo no le importaba nada, por primera vez sintió la fuerza necesaria para defenderla, por primera vez se sintió amado.

"Yo no." – Susurró ella – "Yo no te amo."

Y sus ilusiones se rompieron una a una.

Él se separó despacio de ella y Hermione aún miraba al suelo.

Solo fue el silencio, un silencio que fue roto por sus palabras.

"No puedo amar al hombre que hizo mi vida un infierno." – Musitó, levantando su rostro, mirándola con sus ojos ámbares adornados de lágrimas – "No puedo amar al hombre que me insultó, que me humilló… No puedo amarte."

Destrucción. Dolor.

"Yo no puedo amar a Draco Malfoy cuando él es un sangre pura y yo una sangre sucia. No puedo porque él mismo me lo recordaba a cada momento, porque él me dejo marcada."

Y se levantó en un movimiento rápido, quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos y encarándolo otra vez.

Draco no perdería su oportunidad, no lo dejaría así.

"¿Por qué te empeñas el vivir el pasado?" – Preguntó alterado.

"¡Por qué eso ya hecho mi futuro!" – Exclamó Hermione con rencor – "Porque gracias a ti muchas veces pensé que no valía y muchas otras desee no existir. Tengo ya tu imagen y nada puede cambiarla. Ese concepto al que soy fiel aún está en mi mente… ¡Aún está aquí!"

"¿Y que te diga te amo no logra cambiarlo?" – Pregunto acercándose, tomándola por los brazos – "¡¿El que Draco Malfoy te diga un maldito te amo no lo cambia?!"

"¡No!" – Vociferó, apartando sus manos – "¡Porque aún Hermione Granger no lo cree!"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?"

"Nada. No tienes que hacer nada porque no conseguirás nada." – Dijo tajante – "Yo seguiré creyendo eso porque siento que Draco Malfoy jamás cambiará."

Las palabras lo hirieron, desgarrando el corazón expuesto, el corazón que, por si solo, había destruido la barrera de hielo que lo cubría desde siempre. Y el corazón de Draco Malfoy se había desprotegido solo para sentir en su totalidad y sin restricciones el amor que pensó, ella podía darle, y a cambio no recibió nada…

Nada.

"No puedo amarte porque a pesar de todo, el daño de tus palabras es irreversible y el dolor sigue flotando junto a él."

El rubio la miró decepcionado.

"Creí que eras inteligente, Hermione." – Susurró Draco – "Perdonar es muestra de valor e inteligencia."

Hermione bajó su cabeza pero la levantó enseguida. No era momento para demostrar otra vez debilidad.

"¡No entiendes que ya no puedo vivir sin ti!" – Gritó Draco, con furia y dolor. La estaba perdiendo aún sin tenerla.

"No quiero que te acerques a mi, Malfoy. " – Dijo ella, mirándolo con decisión – "Porque si lo haces me iré y jamás sabrás de mí… Te juro que así será."

Por _Dentro_ cada uno murió, sintiendo desesperación y dolor, y por _Fuera_ mostraron fortaleza, una maldita fortaleza.

Draco movió la cabeza y la miró por última vez.

"Te amo… Hermione Granger." – Dicho esto dio media vuelta, saco su varita y abrió la puerta, salió por ella y la cerró despacio, haciendo que el sonido de esta hiciera eco en la mente de Hermione y cayera nuevamente en el suelo… llorando.

Luna entró a la oficina de Hermione poco después y al verla en el suelo corrió hacia ella.

"Hermione¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunto alarmada.

La castaña sólo la abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando, acompañando el llanto con desesperación.

Luna no dijo nada, la abrazó, preguntándose si su estado se debía a la visita prolongada de Draco Malfoy.

Era una cobarde, una maldita cobarde. Había dejado escapar al amor solo por miedo a salir lastimada, miedo de que Draco Malfoy se cansase de ella y la dejara después, allí, enamorada como una tonta.

Lo que se siente después de una mala decisión deja marcas para siempre pero lo que se muestra al momento de tomarla es un error, un error del cual aquella persona se arrepentirá toda su vida.

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–__09–09_  
.-.

Hola, Hola. ¡He vuelto¡

Perdón por la demora, en verdad lo siento. Decidí que publicaré este capítulo sin Beta. Lo debía hace mucho y ya los hice esperar.

Que puedo decir de este chap. ¡Me encantó escribirlo!

Aquí _lo que se siente_.

Lo que siente Draco después de ese encuentro y lo que ello provocó. Lo que siente Hermione y el daño que causó. Lo que siente Paula y el desamor que trajo cada acción.

En este capítulo ya se han inmiscuido mucho los personajes con sus sentimientos, han dado nombres a los que sienten y se ve todo el dolor que lleva cada cosa. Con esto pueden comenzar a plantear conclusiones de lo que pasará entre Draco y Hermione, o lo que hará Paula. Si, si, si, este capítulo es lo mejor.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó, que opinen sobre ese Draco y esa Hermione que describo, diferente a como siempre lo hago.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos cometarios y por el apoyo. Sinceramente que seríamos las escritoras sin los lectores ;) Gracias a:

_** Lady Lathenia  
Isabela Black  
Aixa Beautiful And Danger  
lariana  
Saku-Black  
noe  
DanGrint  
samantha gaunt  
silviota  
Miyuki Kobayakawa  
Terry Moon  
Asuka16 **_

Para aquellas que no tienen cuenta, sus RR serán contestados en mi profile, bajo el pequeño resumen de la historia. Y de paso, lean mis futuros proyectos de FanFictions y me dicen que opinan :)

Gracias por todo. Y ya saben, sus sugerencias y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

Ahora, yo me despido y espero actualizar pronto, je, je. El siguiente es el final y ahí muchas sorpresas, aunque también tengo una pregunta que hacerles. He creado dos finales y quisiera saber si quieren que los publique a los dos. El que tiene por género _Drama,_ es el que es fiel a la historia original, y el que es _Romance_, lo escribí porque me dio pena como acabó.

Me dicen que opinan sobre ello.

Se me cuidan mucho. Ya nos leeremos.

Un beso enorme…

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ**** MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	3. Lo que es real

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo lo que no reconozcan. Solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Recomendación****: **En la escena número nueve, después de la conversación de Luna y Draco, y hasta el final, sería excelente que de fondo sonara la canción "_Es tu amor_" de **Hanny Kauam.** Esa una canción que lleva mucho sentimiento y con la que me inspiré para terminar el Fic.

Pueden buscarla en Google y la descargan mientras leen. Es un capítulo bastante largo y espero que lo disfruten. Al final, lean las notas de autor.

¡Y mil disculpas por la demora!

* * *

**(**_**¯·..·¯·.·•» **__**Dentro y Fuera**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯**_**)**

"_Lo que se siente… Lo que se muestra"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3_

_**»**__** Lo que es real **__**«**_

Cada vez que Hermione observaba las paredes de su oficina, su corazón latía descontroladamente. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Fue en ese lugar donde, en voz alta, alejó a toda esperanza de ser feliz.

Y era miedo, y ella era cobarde.

Tres largas semanas había transcurrido desde aquella plática con Malfoy, tres semanas que no habían sido mejores que las anteriores.

¿Por qué?

Porque cada vez se sentía más cansada y más susceptible a cualquier cosa, porque casi todas las noches lloraba por el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido, y porque las palabras seguían aún _Dentro._

Los_ te amo_, falsos o reales del rubio, aún hacían daño.

Respiró tranquilamente, mirando su oficina, recordando, tratando de no llorar.

La indiferencia que ella misma exigió estaba consumiendo parte de aquel corazón que todavía latía, estaba debilitando su alma y su cuerpo, estaba provocando en ella las ganas de no vivir más. Esa indiferencia, aquella de fingir que Malfoy y ella no trabajaban en el mismo lugar y no se veían, era peor que miles de cuchillos atravesando su piel.

Porque aunque no lo admitiera, lo extrañaba… aún cuando nunca supo como era estar con él.

Era ilógico, pero era cierto.

Aquella tarde, Luna la había llevado a su casa mientras ella lloraba. El estado en el que se encontraba había sido tal, que aún no podía recordar como había salido del Ministerio y llegaron a su casa. Solo algo estaba claro: despertar gritando por los sueños a la mañana siguiente.

Gritar, mostrando por _Fuera_ lo que sentía por _Dentro._

Tomó la pluma, moviéndola de manera descuidada.

Aún no se explicaba el porqué le contó a Luna todo lo vivido con Malfoy. Tal vez fue la necesidad de desahogarse, tal vez porque ocultar tanto tiempo lo que sentía la desesperó.

Y a causa de todo eso, ella no era la misma.

Su ánimo y hasta su rendimiento laboral habían decaído notablemente. Todos en el Ministerio se habían dado cuenta y nadie hallaba la razón. Hermione tuvo dos llamadas de atención por no entregar reportes a tiempo, pero se recuperó. Miró al frente. Cuanto deseaba otra llamada de atención para ser despedida e irse de ese lugar, sólo para no volverlo a ver más.

Tenía la opción de presentar su renuncia, pero no quería por si misma abandonar el Ministerio. Eso significaría –además de mostrar cobardía–, dejar de verlo, dejar de percibirlo. Y no sabia si podía soportar aquello, porque el solo sentirlo cerca era suficiente para saber que iba a estar bien…

¿Acaso Hermione Granger estaba enamorándose de su peor enemigo?

Sinceramente, ni ella lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que ver a Draco Malfoy y serle indiferente era ya algo necesario para vivir.

"¿Cariño?" – Se preguntó a si misma.

La puerta se abrió poco después de un golpe suave. Su corazón latió fuerte mientras esperaba ver a la persona que entraba. El cabello rojo y una cara llena de pecas la hicieron comprender que Malfoy respetaría su pedido… y que nunca volvería a cruzar esa puerta mientras ella estuviera en esa oficina.

Ron, siempre sonriente, siempre feliz, siempre él, llegó hasta ella.

Él tuvo que haber notado su decepción al verlo, es sólo que no dijo nada. Mencionó que iba a esperarla sentado, sin interrumpir, mientras ella terminaba su reporte. Hermione asintió y el rostro de su amigo se perdió por una revista que comenzó a leer.

Y al verlo así, recordó el porqué su miedo excesivo al amor.

Fue porque aquel pelirrojo le había dicho que amaba a otra mujer cuando estaba con ella: a Linda Ray, una mujer desconocida… una intrusa. Fue un golpe bajo que creó un miedo a ser siempre rechazada o cambiada por otra mujer, un golpe que la hizo crear índices alarmantes de miedo y desconfianza.

Ron Weasley la cambió por ella. ¿Y qué hizo para evitarlo?

Nada, no hizo nada.

Cobarde nuevamente, pero cobarde porque no tenía otra opción.

Así que ese día se prometió, el mismo instante en que la rabia la insistía a que golpeara a Weasley, nunca humillarse frente a un hombre y jamás suplicarle. Fue cobarde al no defender el amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo, hacia aquel chico que ahora le sonreía y volvía a leer.

Cobarde, porque no quiso humillarse frente a un hombre que la humilló de esa manera.

Y es que cuando te dicen que no te aman porque hay otra persona más, es como si el cielo cayera sobre ti y te aplastara con todo un peso que jamás has sentido.

Aunque por _Dentro_ aquella tarde estaba muriendo, por _Fuera _mostró una seguridad y un orgullo que hasta ahora no sabías de donde nació.

Cada noche desde ese momento se preguntaba sus fallas para permitir al amor una vía de escape. Se preguntaba y jamás hallaba la respuesta. Se entendían, se conocían, eran amigos. ¿Qué pudo fallar? ¿Acaso sus excesivas salidas por cuestiones de trabajo, tanto de ella como de él?

Quizás…

Vio en los ojos de Ron, cuando le habló sobre esa mujer, el brillo idéntico de felicidad cuando le susurraba a ella que la amaba. Y no pudo contra eso. Sabía que no ganaría nada. Él había tomado su decisión mientras ella se destruía por su causa.

Y juró no volver a confiar en nadie, juró no dejarse engañar.

Pero sólo una noche bastó para que sus murallas se derrumbaran y lograran herirla. Bastó una sola noche para distorsionar su mundo por completo, dejándola indefensa y expuesta ha lo que había huido desde ese momento: al amor. Sólo bastó que Draco Malfoy poco a poco le insinuara atención para que cayera. Atención que su corazón pedía a gritos.

No pudo detener lo que sintió. Y siempre se culparía por ello.

Tres semanas sin mirarlo, sin tomarle atención, sin querer recordar sus palabras, los gritos, los actos y esas muestras de cariño en esa misma oficina, fueron las más largas de toda su vida.

Quería olvidarse de cada cosa, de esos dos _"te amo"_, de su mirada cuando por casualidad coincidían. Quería olvidarlo, pensar que jamás existió, que en su vida nunca hubo un Draco Malfoy que comenzaba a llenar el hueco que Ronald Weasley dejase.

Esa misma mañana coincidieron, ella supo que era él por ese aroma, pero no levantó la mirada, no quiso perderse y decir sí a lo que él, sabía, pediría. Frente a él era débil, frente a él era un ciervo asustado, porque… ¡porque lo quería, maldita sea! Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose.

Lo quería, sí. Y admitía que el cariño era poco. Pero era cariño a fin de cuentas.

Tomó un pergamino en blanco y cubrió su reporte. Miró a un punto fijo. Trató de no perderse en los sentimientos descubiertos. Pensó en otra cosa…

Ron y ella seguían siendo amigos, no habían permitido que aquel episodio de su vida dañara sus años de amistad. Ambos lo prometieron, pese a que Hermione siempre había querido cambiar de opinión.

La castaña se levantó y le informó a su amigo que había terminado. Caminó hasta la bandeja de intercomunicadores departamentales, señaló el área, anotó su nombre y lo envió. Poco después, se quedó en blanco, mirando al vacío por segunda vez.

"¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?" – Preguntó Ron, mirándola preocupado.

Hermione dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

"Estoy bien." – Contestó despacio.

Pero Ron había notado ya su aspecto demacrado, la tristeza en su voz y sus ojos sin vida. Era su amigo, sabía cuando mentía.

"¿Cómo está Linda?" – Preguntó, queriendo que Ron no le preguntara que sucedía – "Hace mucho que no la veo."

"Está bien, manda saludos." – Dijo, acercándose a ella.

La castaña volvió a sonreír y tomando su abrigo del perchero caminó hacia él.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro." – Susurró Ron y juntos salieron de la oficina.

Hermione respiró profundamente, intentando darse valor para salir, porque ella sabía lo que significaba hacerlo: exponerse. Exponerse a un nuevo dolor, exponerse a verlo y sentirse dolida sin razón, exponerse para quebrarse una vez más.

Tomó el brazo de Ron con fuerza y caminaron despacio. Él había iniciado una plática a la que ella solo asentía con la cabeza y miraba al suelo, incapaz de mirar a su alrededor, pero su corazón reclamó por una acción e hizo que levantara su rostro… e hizo que lo mirara.

Sus miradas se cruzaron: la miel y la plata, junto al dolor. No hicieron falta palabras. Ella entendía lo que ese brillo quería expresar, él entendía lo que esa actitud quería mostrar.

El Amor, La Indiferencia.

Dejó de mirarlo y nuevamente bajó su rostro intentando ocultar las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían, intentando ocultar lo que se muestra, lo que se siente, lo que es real, cuando se ama sin saberlo.

Salieron del Ministerio, Ron la acompañó a su casa, ella se lo agradeció. Entró a su hogar y como siempre, se dejó caer en el sillón… para llorar una noche más por la decisión que tomó como única vía de escape.

La decisión de la que se arrepentiría toda la vida.

– _**D F –**_

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza, tiró su capa al suelo y casi corriendo fue hasta la cocina y sacó una botella, la que no se había acabado la noche anterior. Sirvió todo el contenido en un vaso grande, bebiéndoselo todo de golpe después.

Arrojó el vaso y golpeó el mesón. Era un imbécil, un estúpido.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y como hace tres semanas, miles de papeles estaban en la mesa, pequeños pergaminos, pequeñas notas, pequeños mensajes de amor. Paula seguía insistiendo a pesar de todo lo que él le había dicho, a pesar de humillarla y despreciarla como si de una mujerzuela se tratarse. A pesar de todo lo que él dijo.

Lo amaba… pero él no.

Él amaba a Hermione Granger, y ella justamente le estaba dando el mismo trato que él a su antigua amante.

¿Acaso la vida le estaba cobrando con creces el daño que le hacía a esa pobre ingenua? ¿Acaso la vida en esos momentos ponía en valía su justicia y se las cobraba todas? ¿Era acaso eso?

Si el amor era así, hubiera preferido mil veces no conocerlo, ser ajeno a todo lo que ese sentimiento significaba, todo lo que conllevaba… pero había sido tarde, el amor había ido a él como respuesta a sus mentiras.

Y por vivir tanto tiempo sin amor, aquella necesidad reprimida había estallado, queriendo buscar, refugiarse y llenarse toda con el amor que pensó, Hermione Granger podía darle. ¿Y qué había recibido a cambio? Solo desprecios, rechazo, respuestas contrarias a las que él había expresado.

Desamor.

Sí, la vida estaba cobrando cada una de sus acciones y su arma era Hermione Granger, la mujer que él amaba.

No podía seguir viviendo así. Era ya demasiado, una tortura diaria que estaba destrozándolo por _Dentro_ y por _Fuera_. Desde aquella vez que Hermione le había exigido que no se acercara más, él había accedido, rompiéndose por _Dentro_, con la esperanza que ella se diera cuenta de que él si significaba algo en su vida, pero la realidad lo golpeó demasiado fuerte…

Ella seguía viviendo y él seguía muriendo.

Notó su cambio, su aspecto cansado, su ánimo decaído y hasta supo de sus dos llamadas de atención. Pensó que quizá se debía a él, a su lejanía, pero cuando ella volvió a recuperarse y volver a rendir en su trabajo como antes, toda esperanza fue desplomada como un castillo de cartas.

Era claro para él, que en la vida de Hermione Granger, su nombre no figuraba en el lugar de buenos recuerdos sino en el de malos.

En los peores.

Estar lejos de aquella mujer y tener aún su aroma sobre su piel era herirse siempre. Cada noche, en sueños, Hermione llegaba a su casa, abría la puerta y despacio se introducía en su cama, subiendo sus manos por su cuerpo, besando su piel pálida y desembocando su pasión en su boca.

Hacían el amor por horas y ella le susurraba que también lo amaba y él se sentía bien, se sentía feliz. Dormían abrazados hasta que él se despertaba en la mañana y solamente la almohada ocupaba su lugar.

Su espejismo siempre desaparecía con los primeros rayos del sol.

Tomó una copa llena y la tomó con furia.

Recordó su mirada hace pocas horas, aquella mirada indescifrable cuando estaba en compañía de Weasley. Quiso decirle algo, sintió que ella quería expresar más, pero no pudo descifrarlo… era inútil hacerlo. Solamente pudo ver indiferencia. Poco después, su mirada había regresado al suelo, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo miraba.

Como un loco, comenzó a arrojar cada libro, las mesas, las lámparas, los cojines, patear los muebles y al final cayó al suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente…

Esa era su forma de expresar el dolor.

¿Y el dolor no se lo expresa con lágrimas? Sí, el dolor se expresa así pero él carecía de ellas. Eso pensaba hasta que poco a poco, una a una, comenzaron a brotar, bajando por su piel pálida, nublando su mirada, dándole a entender que era así como se muestra y se siente el amor no correspondido, lo real que es cuando se está destruido.

Y el significado del dolor llegó por completo, lo hirió y lo destrozó. Él se merecía eso, merecía pagar por el daño que le había hecho, merecía su desprecio, merecía su indiferencia… merecía morir.

Ella debía ser feliz.

Amaba a Hermione Granger y solo bastó una noche para saberlo. Una noche en la que él pensó, se olvidaría de ella.

Y es ese uno de los errores que los seres humanos tenemos: pensar que podemos hacer y deshacer las cosas a nuestro antojo, sin que esas acciones traigan consecuencias desastrosas poco después.

Miró la botella de whisky sobre el mesón de la cocina…

Su vida en esos momentos no valía nada, no tenía nada que perder.

Eso creía él.

Y se perdería en el alcohol hasta sentir que no tenía vida, hasta sentir que alguien se la arrebataba, hasta sentir que ya no sentía nada. Morir era mejor que sufrir para él en esos momentos.

Tomó una copa y le siguió otra y otra más. Sintió que su cuerpo se adormilaba y no supo a ciencia cierta cuantas botellas estaban ya en el suelo.

Golpearon la puerta y la ignoró. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Sirvió otra copa y se la bebió como agua. La puerta siguió sonando, hasta que cansado, se levantó tambaleando y maldiciendo a la persona que tocaba.

Era un inoportuno.

La abrió despacio y al ver a la persona frente a él, se sorprendió demasiado.

"¿Tú?" – Preguntó.

Paula Venedetti solamente le sonrió y entró en el apartamento, sin ser invitada.

"Todo sigue igual, Draco." – Dijo, caminando por la sala – "Nada ha cambiado."

"¿Q-Qué… hacesh-s aquí?" – Preguntó con enojo, cerrando la puerta. Tambaleándose otra vez por tanto alcohol ingerido.

La italiana siguió caminando y observando el lugar, consiente del estado etílico que poseía su antiguo amante. Eso la beneficiaba. Estando Draco así, sus planes tenían más factibilidad de realizarse y no tendría que recurrir a extremos.

Draco comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que poseía. Al llegar a una mesa, Paula viró su rostro y le sonrió.

"No respondiste a ninguna de mis notas." – Susurró despacio, girando completamente.

"No t-tenía… porque. Tú y yo terminamos… y ya t-te dije… t-todo lo que tenía… que de-decir." – Respondió con dificultad, tratando de que la frialdad no se escapara de las palabras.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." – Musitó mientras se sentaba en un sillón, cruzando con elegancia sus largas piernas – "Regrese a este lugar por la respuesta de una sencilla pregunta, una pregunta que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza todos estos días."

"¿Cu-ál?" – Cuestionó el rubio, sentándose frente a ella. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

La rubia le sonrió y miró fijamente a Draco.

"¿Hermione Granger correspondió a tu… _amor_?" – Preguntó más sonriente aún y recalcando la última palabra, acompañada con un gesto de sus manos.

Draco se levantó furioso de su asiento pero Paula no se inmutó.

"Esa es mi respuesta." – Susurró y bajó lentamente la mano que había acomodado un mechón de su cabello, pero ésta no fue hasta su pierna sino se introdujo a su abrigo, extrayendo en un movimiento rápido su varita y blandeándola de la misma manera, acompañando ese movimiento con las palabras "_Accio Varita_"

El instrumento mágico de Draco Malfoy se posó lentamente en la mano de Paula y ella se levantó, amenazándola con la suya. El rubio no pudo hacer nada contra ese inminente ataque, su estado no permitía tanta movilidad.

"No sabes como desee este momento." – Susurró ella, con odio, con resentimiento.

Draco se sintió impotente frente a ese ataque, se sintió humillado y sometido. ¿Cómo no pudo intuir que eso era una trampa? Paula era peligrosa… y lo supo demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué… pre-tendes?" – Preguntó, sin perder ese halo de superioridad.

"Vengarme" – Masculló, levantando la varita – "¡CRUCIO!"

Y él no pudo hacer nada contra ese hechizo. Se desplomó en el suelo y ese dolor conocido de cuchillas traspasar sin piedad su piel se repitió miles de veces. Se obligó a si mismo a no gritar, mordiéndose los labios, sangrando, mientras Paula sonreía, satisfecha por el daño.

El hechizo fue convocado cinco veces más y al sexto _cruciatus_, solo un sonido parecido a un gemido escapó de sus labios. Levantó su varita y Draco dejó de sentir dolor. Paula movió al rubio con su pie, dejándolo boca arriba.

"Mereces más, Draco Malfoy. Y créeme, esto no se va a quedar así, aún no me conoces… te lo dije" – Susurró ella con cinismo.

"Mal… dita." – Musitó con odio, sintiendo sus huesos romperse solo por articular esa palabra. Los hechizos habían sido demasiado fuertes. Con demasiado odio.

Y Paula solo rió por la palabra.

"¿Puedes ser tan patético, Malfoy?" – Preguntó con burla para después mover su varita y lograr que el cuerpo de Draco, se levantara y se estrellara en la mesa del comedor, haciendo que el vidrio cayera al suelo y sus pedazos saltaran en su brazo izquierdo, lastimándolo.

Él no emitió sonido de dolor alguno y Paula se sentó en un sillón cercano a donde él yacía tirado.

"Me humillaste." – Dijo lentamente, con peligrosidad – "Me trataste como a una maldita mujerzuela." – Y esta vez lo miró – "Y nadie sale ileso después de algo así."

Se apoyó en el respaldo del mueble y jugó con la varita en sus manos.

"¿Creíste que no haría nada?" – Preguntó con sorna – "Una mujer como yo jamás olvida… y jamás perdona."

Y, con solo mover su varita, hizo que el cuerpo de Draco se girara un poco hacia ella.

"Mírate." – Susurró con desprecio – "Allí tirado, sangrante, débil, no eres más que una simple rata."

"¿Así… cobras la… humillación?" – Preguntó Draco, tosiendo sangre.

"No." – Dijo ella, levantándose y arreglando su abrigo – "Para cobrar la humillación a la que me expusiste no basta tu muerte, sino otra." – Y sonriendo se acercó, situándose de cuquillas frente a él. Draco tembló – "La de Hermione Granger."

Draco trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer y la carcajada de Paula lo humilló mucho más.

"¿Por qué no haces algo para defenderla y defenderte?" – Preguntó con burla – "Oh, lo siento… no recordé que tu estado no te lo permite y que sin varita no eres nadie."

Draco consiguió arrastrase un poco y erguirse otro tanto.

"Al ser un simple periodista jamás pensaste en volver a practicar hechizos, tal vez pensaste que, una vez terminada la guerra, no los necesitarías. Error, Draco Malfoy." – Su varita se volvió a mover y con ella el cuerpo de Draco se alejó de la mesa – "Todas éstas tres semanas mandaba notas para que no sospecharas nada, notas diciendo que aún no podía olvidarte… y caíste" – Ella comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, alejada un poco – "Pensaste que te seguiría enviando notas, pensaste que no haría nada, que no me cobraría la humillación, que en mi no existía la venganza, ja… y te equivocaste otra vez."

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Paula Venedetti, bajando, tocando la superficie de una herida cicatrizada que ella había ocasionada con una uña, cuando con rabia, había limpiado sus lágrimas tres semanas atrás.

Arrojó la varita de Malfoy en una mesa y después se sentó en un brazo del sofá.

"Llegué a amarte, Draco." – Dijo lentamente – "¡Te juro que llegué a amarte!" – Gritó y otra vez de su varita salió el rayo y de su boca la palabra _Crucio_.

Y esta vez no pudo evitar gritar, arrojando sangre junto con el sonido.

"Nadie se burla de Paula Venedetti." – Masculló, arrodillándose frente a él – "Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy."

Empuñó su varita fuertemente.

"Mal… di… ta…" – Volvió a decir y otra vez ella rió.

"Tu muerte no bastará para cobrar esta humillación." – Y acarició lentamente el rostro ensangrentado de Draco, manchando su guante blanco – "Hermione Granger también morirá."

Draco arrojó sangre y no pudo decir nada.

Paula lo asesinaría, lo sabía. Pero no dolía su muerte sino el hecho de que él no pudiera defender a Hermione. Dolía saber que ella moriría… y que sería su culpa.

La italiana comenzó a llorar y a empuñar más fuerte la varita.

Y él, Draco Malfoy, también lloró, poco, pero lo hizo, consiente de que el amor que sentía por Hermione lo llevaba a la muerte y la llevaría a la muerte a ella, consiente de que eso era real, que por sentir algo y no mostrarlo a tiempo arruinaba más de una vida.

"Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie." – Susurró entre sollozos y apuntó su varita a Draco – "Granger pagará el haberte arrebatado de mi lado… ¡Te juro que lo hará!"

Sus labios, sus ojos, sus manos, su piel, su olor, todo llegó en ese instante y él cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino, el pago por retener _Dentro_ lo que debía mostrar _Fuera_ mucho tiempo atrás.

Morir de amor. Por primera vez entendió todo lo que eso significaba.

Paula cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara hasta caer en la de Draco.

Era su fin.

"Por ella…" – Susurró Paula.

Un hechizo salió de la varita y chocó en el cuerpo del rubio…

Él dejo de sentir en ese momento.

– _**D F – **_

Hermione se levantó de inmediato, respirando entrecortadamente.

Un sueño, el mismo sueño de siempre: Draco Malfoy diciéndole _te amo_ a viva voz, abrazándola lentamente, recostándola en su cama, subiendo sus manos, despojándola de su ropa, besando su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello, haciéndola suya por horas y repitiéndole mil veces que la amaba.

¿Hasta cuando la atormentaría?

Eran las seis de la mañana. Decidió darse un baño para relajarse, para apartar los sueños y saber si con el agua ellos se irían. Bajó de su cama, quitándose el pijama y entró a la regadera. Ni siquiera quiso que el agua fuera tibia a pesar del frío que comenzaba a apoderarse de la ciudad por culpa del otoño. Su mente solo estaba concentrada en saber si era cierto lo que la noche anterior había dicho en voz alta mientras lloraba…

Un te amo.

…¿Lo amaba?

Dejó que el agua siguiera corriendo por su cuerpo y cayera al piso, mientras temblaba.

Tenía que verlo, solo así sabría la respuesta. La verdad que la liberaría del infierno que llevaba _Dentro_ y _Fuera_ de su ser.

Su interior se sentía, por primera vez hace mucho, con un poco de paz y tranquilidad después de la decisión y la clara solución. Sonrió a medias. Eso se oía bien.

Pero el tiempo no es paciente y nunca lo será, al igual que el destino…

Subió a su piso y buscó con su mirada a Draco, pero no lo vio. Era extraño, él siempre llegaba temprano. Mientras caminaba hasta su oficina, miró de reojo la puerta del rubio. Ésta aún no tenía el cartel de _No molestar_.

Se alarmó sin motivo, pero ella mismo se tranquilizó pensando que tal vez llegaría más tarde. Aún eran las ocho menos quince.

Esa mañana fue agotadora, su jefe pidió un artículo sobre arte y cultura medieval para el siguiente día. Eso la obligó a viajar a un Museo de Magia en Liverpool para una entrevista con un escultor y pintor. Le llevó toda la mañana hacer las preguntas y la entrevista.

Regresó a la una de la tarde, esperanzada. Entregó el artículo junto a la entrevista, le encomendaron otro reportaje para esa tarde y fue a su oficina, pasando nuevamente por la oficina del rubio. Su corazón latió fuerte y se alarmó, a pesar de ser la una, tampoco el letrero estaba en la puerta.

La curiosidad pudo más con ella y tomó el cerrojo, lo giró… pero no cedió. Estaba cerrada.

No había llegado…

"Hola, Hermione." – Saludó Luna. Ella ya estaba a unos metros de su oficina cuando la rubia la interceptó – "No te veo desde la mañana y quería preguntarte… ¿Hoy te levantase con el pie izquierdo? Porque si es así, este día va a ser el mejor. Leí que es una gran mentira que tendrás mala suerte si te levantas con ese pie, así que nada mejor que empezar caminando con él."

Hermione rió.

"Si, puede decirse que sí."

Después de un momento de silencio, Luna habló.

"Malfoy no ha venido a trabajar hoy." – Dijo, mirándola con sus ojos azules. Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida – "¿Tendrá permiso? Mmhh… creo que no" – Se contestó ella misma – "Oí a uno de sus compañeros preguntar donde podría estar porque no contesta las lechuzas que le han enviado."

La castaña sabía que Luna, al mencionar a Malfoy, no lo hacía con mala intención. Tal vez era su manera indirecta de responderle lo que ella quería preguntar.

"No sé que pudo haberle pasado." – Dijo ella, ocultando la turbación. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Aunque lo negara, estaba preocupada por él. Sentía una opresión que no la dejaba respirar cada vez que miraba a su alrededor y él no estaba.

"Luna, Ron dijo que vendría hoy a las cinco para hablar conmigo y con Harry pero tengo que salir por un reportaje." – Dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema bruscamente. No quería hablar de Malfoy – "Si no llego hasta esa hora, por favor díselo."

"Claro." – Contestó con alegría Luna – "¿A dónde vas?"

"A las afueras de Hogsmeade." – Y le extendió el papel con la dirección – "Es sobre unos árboles extraños que producen cierta sustancia curativa. Un leñador los encontró y dijo que sería una nota interesante para la sección de ciencia. Voy con Adam."

"Oh… Eso me hace recordar cuando yo y papá fuimos a explorar las selvas del sur de África en vacaciones de Navidad. Íbamos por nuevas especies para mi trabajo de Herbología. Encontramos una muy interesante que mi papá llamo "la cometodo". Se abría y se comía todo insecto o animal pequeño que iba a su paso, es realmente fascinante como los captura. Dedico todo un especial completo en _El Quisquilloso_."

Hermione le sonrió, sabiendo que aquella "cometodo" no era más que una planta carnívora.

"Bueno, me parece fascinante y algún día tienes que enseñármela, Luna." – Ella sonrió – "Me voy."

Hermione tomó su abrigo del perchero y caminó hacia las afueras. Pasó por la oficina de Draco, se encontró con el fotógrafo y ambos se fueron. Con un nudo en la garganta tocó el traslador y cerró los ojos. Antes de sentir ese jalón en el ombligo, no pudo evitar sentir miedo y recordar la fragancia que expendía la oficina del rubio.

– _**D F –**_

La luz llegó a sus ojos, cegándolo por completo.

Estaba vivo.

Trató levantarse, pero se desplomó. Un dolor en sus costillas hizo que gritara de dolor. Su garganta estaba seca y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y vislumbrando entre la claridad, observó su varita, tres metros más allá.

Cerró los ojos, relacionando cosas para ubicarse en la situación extraña.

Lo último que recordaba era a Paula mirándolo con odio, desarmándolo, y después apuntándolo con su varita y convocando un hechizo que pensó, sería el Avada Kedavra. Comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso, estirando su mano para tomar su varita.

Paula no lo había asesinado. Era extraño, porque observó en sus ojos ese deseo, pero sólo lo insulto, le practicó unos cuantos _Cruciatus_ por la humillación recibida y… y luego, luego…

Sintió su instrumento mágico, lo empuñó y pronunciando débilmente "_Accio botella_", una botella negra se posó en su mano. Draco la destapó y comenzó a beber todo el contenido como si se tratase de agua. Después, cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se arqueó y su cabeza se movió de un lado al otro, ladeándola al final.

Un sonido de dolor salió de su boca y cuando abrió los ojos, ya nada daba vueltas, todo estaba tranquilo. La embriaguez se había ido.

Se levantó lentamente y el dolor en su cuerpo le hizo recordar todo. Paula, las maldiciones… y la promesa de muerte de Hermione.

"No." – Susurró.

Observando a todos lados, encontró su capa y se apareció en el Ministerio. Tenía que ver a Hermione, advertirle. Le importaba poco si se enojaba o no.

Era su vida la que importaba ahora.

Corrió por todos los pasillos, seguido de miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas al ver en tan extraño estado a Draco Malfoy. Llegó al piso de _El Profeta_ e ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeros, fue hasta la oficina de Hermione. Abrió la puerta, esperado verla sentada en el escritorio… pero no estaba ahí.

Miró a su alrededor, desesperado. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Habría llegado? ¿Paula le habría hecho algo?

Sus ojos grises miraron una puerta y volvió a correr hacia ella. Sin golpear y olvidando la educación, entró a la oficina de Luna, abriendo la puerta con violencia y cerrándola de igual forma.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" – Fue lo primero que dijo.

La rubia, parada cerca de un estante, lo miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

"En Hogsmeade. Fue a hacer un reportaje." – Contestó simplemente.

"¿Sabes en que lugar exactamente?"

Luna lo miró fijamente. Draco se sintió extraño frente a esa mirada. Era intensa y ese color azul no ayudaba. Nunca antes se había fijado en ella y enfrentarse a una mirada tan profunda le hizo sentir escalofríos.

"Sé que sucedió entre ustedes, Draco." – Dijo. A ella parecía ni importarle llamarlo por su nombre. Él se sintió más incómodo aún. Nunca había tratado con alguien así – "Y créeme cuando te digo que pienso que eres sincero."

Y esta vez, frente a una total desconocida, a una persona tachada de loca y a alguien con quien jamás habló, sus defensas de prepotencia, superioridad y seguridad cayeron. Frente a ella, era un ser simple, un ser débil.

¿Cómo ella podía creerle si ni siquiera lo conocía? Ella le daba un voto de confianza sin saber como era en realidad. ¿No le daba miedo de que todo fuera mentira y él en verdad fuera un gran actor?

_Dentro_, sintió cierto aprecio hacia esa rubia, y por _Fuera,_ ella debió darse cuenta de que desarmó su interior.

"Pensarás que no tengo derecho de decirte esto, ni que tampoco soy la indicada." – Le sonrió – "Pero ésta muchacha a la que todos creen loca, tiene un don especial para conocer a las personas, aún sin tratarlas." – Dijo suavemente – "Y sé que eres sincero, que en verdad la amas, es solo que ella no puede creer en ti porque tú mismo, en el transcurso de los años, expusiste tu crueldad, tus aires de grandeza y tu prepotencia." – Luna dio un largo suspiro – "Y para tu desgracia, fue ella la que siempre soportó todo lo que salía de ti."

Draco no sabía que decir.

La mujer frente a él hablaba con tanta naturalidad, le decía cada palabra con un tono nunca antes oído. No le daba miedo decirle la porquería que era. No le tenía miedo como muchos. Ella lo enfrentaba y no tenía miedo a su reacción.

_Dentro_ y _Fuera_, Luna Lovegood era ella misma_._

Pareciera que hablaba con alguien que no era de este mundo, con alguien al que por primera vez temía, con alguien sincero, alguien diferente, pero similar a él. Una persona capaz de hacerle daño pero a la vez sanarlo.

"Y no la culpo por no creerte. Fuiste un desgraciado con ella." – Dijo calmadamente – "Ahora depende de ti mostrarle lo que en realidad eres. Mostrarle a ese Draco Malfoy detrás de tantas máscaras. Esta en ti ganarla… o perderla."

Luna sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Se lo tendió, él lo recibió y después le sonrió.

"Y espero que puedas, Draco." – Susurró.

Pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta y salió a paso tranquilo, sonriendo como una niña.

Y él se quedó inmóvil, aún mirando donde ella estaba hace solo segundos.

Ella confiaba en él. Esa sola palabra lo hizo reaccionar. Si confiaba, ese papel en su mano era el pedido que Luna le hacía, suplicando que cuidara a Hermione. Y la sensación de peligro lo llenó por completo nuevamente.

Paula podía hacer cualquier cosa, mucho más fuera del Ministerio.

Acomodó mejor su capa y palpando su varita en ella, corrió por el pasillo hasta la sala de traslación. Sacó su varita y observó a Luna en ese lugar. Un trozo de metal oxidado estaba en sus manos. Se lo arrojó y comenzó a vibrar en sus manos.

Antes de ser absorbido por el traslador, dijo la palabra que jamás le había dicho a nadie.

"Gracias."

– _**D F –**_

Hermione bajó hasta la pradera de los bosques que rodeaban a Hogsmeade. Observó, cuando tocó el suelo, a un leñador cerca a unos árboles con un hacha en la mano. Se sintió nerviosa sin razón alguna pero supo disimularlo.

"Buenos días, señores." – Saludó el leñador a Hermione y a Adam.

"¿Es usted el señor Stone?" – Preguntó la castaña.

"Si, mucho gusto." – Dijo con una sonrisa – "Sé que les gustará ver estos árboles."

Hermione junto a Adam, caminaron siguiendo al extraño leñador.

"¿Y… cómo los encontró?" – Preguntó Hermione, sacando un vuela pluma y maldiciéndose por sentirse nerviosa.

"Hace tres días. Caminaba por estos lugares en busca de algunas plantas para unas pociones que necesitaba. Hasta que observé la rareza y belleza que tenían. Vi el líquido acuoso que desprendía y lo llevé mi casa. Unte un poco en una herida que tenía y a la mañana siguiente no había rastro de ella." – Explicó – "Le envié una foto a su jefe y le gustó, es por eso que están aquí."

"¿No pensó que quizá pudiera ser peligroso colocarse ese extraño líquido?" – Preguntó, ella. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía frío.

Se dio media vuelta.

"No. Ésa área es conocida porque existen diversas plantas para medicinas y pociones." – Les sonrió – "Tenemos que internarnos más en este bosque. Se encuentran casi por la mitad."

Ambos asintieron.

"¿No te parece un poco extraño, Hermione?" – Le preguntó Adam al oído.

"¿Él o el momento?" – Dijo con cautela.

"Las dos cosas." – Aceptó.

"Si, pero debemos seguir. Para el periódico es un buen reportaje."

Caminaron por lo menos media hora mientras Hermione preguntaba cosas sobre él y su trabajo. El leñador contestaba siempre sonriendo y divertido. Hacia chistes algunas veces y otras guardaba un silencio tan espectral que Hermione quería huir de ese lugar.

"Faltan poco minutos para llegar. Se preguntará el porqué los hice aparecerse tan lejos…" – Dijo con diversión – "Simplemente quería que contemplaran la belleza de éste bosque."

Sus palabras fueron tan extrañas que sintió una opresión en el pecho. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Ahora si que le diría a Adam que se fueran.

"¿No sería conveniente que fotografiara el camino para llegar a esos hermosos árboles, jovencito?" – Preguntó, sonriendo nuevamente.

Adam miró a Hermione.

"Pues… nos hemos retrasado un poco y… creo que tenemos que irnos." – Dijo Hermione, con la voz temblorosa.

"Pero, linda, tienen que conocer esos árboles. Por favor, señor Gradman, si fuera tan amable de fotografiar el camino."

Hermione asintió. El chico levantó su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar el lugar.

"Mire." – Le dijo a Hermione. Ella dio un respingo – "Por aquí también hay algunas plantas extrañas."

Hermione lo siguió, siempre mirando hacia donde estaba Adam, por si necesitaba ayuda. Bajó la mirada y observó, asombrada, varias plantas de todo tipo. Eran realmente bellas.

"Veo que le gustan." – Opinó el viejo campesino.

"Son lindas." – Contestó Hermione, sonriendo.

"Mire, mas allá hay más."

Hermione contempló su alrededor. Había demasiadas y todas tenían un brillo y belleza hipnotizante. Olvidó por completo su miedo. Caminó un poco y después de un momento oyó un sonido sordo, se levantó rápidamente y cuando dio la vuelta, observó el cuerpo de Adam tirado en el suelo, varios metros más allá. Corrió hacia él.

"¡Adam!" – Dijo asustada. El leñador no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se levantó y al hacerlo, una varita estaba en su cuello. Miró a su agresor. Era una mujer.

Y la reconoció. Como olvidarla si fue ella quien se arrojó a los brazos de Draco después que él le gritara que la amaba.

"Paula." – Dijo despacio.

"Hola, Hermione Granger." – Masculló y enterró más la varita en el cuello de la chica – "Así que sabes como me llamo. ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Draco?… Y cuándo te lo dijo, ¿cuándo hacían el amor y gemía mi nombre?" – Preguntó con ira en la voz.

Y ella la tiró al suelo con un hechizo. Hermione cayó y lastimó sus manos con las piedras del suelo. Se dio la vuelta, mirándola. Paula tenía como mínimo un metro ochenta y cinco, era pálida, era bella, pero la mirada logró asustarla. Era idéntica a la de Malfoy. Su brillo de maldad era idéntico.

"Levántate." – Ordenó. Ella no se movió – "¡Ahora!"

Hermione asustada, obedeció. Sus piernas temblaban y su respiración se cortaba. El frío que recorría el bosque era helado y el cuerpo de Adam no se movía. Paula, lentamente se puso frente a ella.

"¿Y fue por ti que Draco me dejó?" – Preguntó, mirándola despectivamente.

"No… no sé a que te refieres."

Paula sonrió.

"Quítate el abrigo." – Dijo lentamente. Hermione la miró, sin comprender – "¡Que te lo quites!"

Dio un respingo nuevamente, pero lo hizo. Paula lo tomó entre sus manos y separándose un poco, buscó algo en su interior y lo encontró. Su varita. Ella le sonrió con cinismo y lo hizo aún más al ver la cara Hermione cuando ella rompió su varita.

Vio caer los pedazos de su única defensa en el suelo y después miró a su agresora.

Ella sólo sonreía.

"Soy una mujer que no soporta estar en un segundo plano en la vida de un hombre. Mucho menos uno como Draco Malfoy." – Sus manos se movieron, lanzando un hechizo hacia Hermione, logrando que cayera de espaldas al suelo – "No voy a permitir que poseas aquello que yo no obtuve."

Hermione se apoyó en la palma de sus manos y logró incorporarse. Paula pasó por sobre el cuerpo de Adam y Hermione retrocedió por instinto. A cada paso, ambas se alejaban del cuerpo y Hermione no sabía si había muerto o solo estaba inconciente.

"Vive… aún" – Respondió la italiana, sonriendo con crueldad – "Al igual que tú."

Su varita volvió a moverse y esta vez, unas cuerdas salieron de ella, atrapando por completo a Hermione. Ella gritó y trató de soltarse, pero las cuerdas crecían y lograron atar sus brazos y sus piernas por completo. Paula caminaba despacio y Hermione se sintió demasiado indefensa.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" – Musitó Hermione – "Yo no tengo absolutamente nada con Malfoy."

"Claro." – Susurró, fingiendo comprensión. Se agachó a su lado y le tocó el rostro con la varita – "El que te acostaras con él y lo besaras no es nada."

"Paula." – Trató Hermione.

"¡No digas mi nombre, inmunda sangre–sucia!" – Vociferó la italiana y la varita volvió a blandearse, descargando un _cruciatus_ que hizo que la garganta de Hermione doliera por el grito desgarrador.

Paula reía como desquiciada, disfrutando del dolor de la castaña, sabiendo que así ella pagaría el daño por siquiera atreverse a pensar que podía superarla. Sus manos estuvieron libres un momento después. Sacó dos guantes negros y se los puso, Hermione tosió y su atacante la hizo sentarse, colocándola frente a frente.

"Sabes algo, Granger." – Paula dijo en todo casual – "Eres una muggle, pese a que sangre mágica recorre tus venas. Así que, te daré el mismo trato que a ellos."

Hermione frunció el ceño y al instante siguiente, nuevamente estaba en el suelo, debido al fuerte puñetazo que le proporcionó la rubia. Esta vez, sintió la sangre salir de su nariz y la mejilla le escoció demasiado, pero pese a todo, no se quejó.

No iba a darle el gusto.

"Violencia a lo muggle." – Susurró Paula, tomando sin delicadeza y sentándola nuevamente – "Quien diría que Paula Venedetti iba a utilizar esos métodos y caer tan bajo."

Hermione, como respuesta, le escupió.

Y esta vez, el golpe fue en el lado contrario.

"¡Maldita!" – Masculló, golpeando con su pie el estómago de Hermione y logrando que un gemido delatara el dolor – "¡Crees poder humillarme! ¡Eres la peor escoria con la que me he cruzado!" – Y nuevamente su pie golpeó con rudeza a Hermione.

Ella tosió, y sangró nuevamente. Tomó un poco de aire y Paula la movió con su pie, recostándola sobre su espalda. Ella sonreía, y Hermione supo que la mataría. No tendría piedad. Cerró los ojos, trató de mitigar el dolor pensando que no existía, pero fue más fuerte y la apuñaló otra vez, junto con el hechizo de Paula. Una lágrima se derramó y lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido decirle a Malfoy la verdad.

Sus ojos no volvieron a abrirse, se sentía demasiado cansada, casi al borde de la inconciencia, pero un _Ennervate_ la regresó a la realidad y abrió los ojos.

Paula la miraba con burla.

"¿Te crees… poderosa por… atacarme así?" – Le preguntó Hermione. Sonrió a medias – "Eres una cobarde, Paula."

La rubia la miró desde su altura.

"Tus palabras no me ofendes, Granger." – Siguió tan tranquila – "Me importa poco lo que pienses, porque después de todo serás un cadáver. No hay testigos, no hay nadie que ratifique tus palabras, así que no son ciertas."

El dolor de su estómago cesó un poco, pero volvió a respirar con dificultad.

"La verdad no tiene que ser ratificada, Paula." – Susurró Hermione – "Cuando algo es verdad, ni la propia mentira puede destruirla."

"Es cierto." – Dijo alegre de pronto. Su varita se movió, las cuerdas desaparecieron. Hermione la miró extrañada y Paula le sonrió – "Levántate, Hermione. Tengo que decirte una verdad."

No se movió y el rostro de Paula se desfiguró.

"Imperio." – Masculló.

Hermione sintió el hechizo con fuerza. Hace mucho había perdido práctica, hace mucho no había tocado un libro de hechizos. Su vida de periodista la había consumido y deseó no haberlo permitido. Por dejarse absorber de aquel mundo, ahora moriría.

¿Qué había pasado con la mujer inteligente de Hogwarts? Se sintió miserable al no saber responderse.

"Levántate." – Dijo Paula y ella, como un fiel sirviente lo hizo. Movió la varita y el hechizo desapareció – "Quise tenerte en pie, para ver como te desplomas con la verdad."

No hizo nada. Permaneció quieta y en silencio. Paula caminó hacia ella y le sonrió como una niña de cinco años.

"La verdad no tiene que ser ratificada porque es la verdad." – Copió sus palabras. La rubia asintió y torció la sonrisa – "Así que cuando digo que maté a Draco Malfoy, no tendrás que ratificarlo, cariño, porque es la verdad."

Un sollozo salió de su pecho poco después de las palabras dichas, sintió que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y que las piernas no le respondía. Fue así, porque cayó al suelo y las lágrimas hicieron aparición. Ocultó su rostro con las manos y negó fervientemente.

Era mentira. Era una vil mentira.

Su mundo se trizó y su interior estalló con furia.

En cambio, Paula se regocijaba del dolor de la castaña y sonreía. Hermione Granger debía sufrir más de lo que ella sufrió. Debía arrastrase de dolor, debía suplicarle que la asesinara. Solo así sentiría que eso había valido la pena y que se había vengado.

Y en ese momento, se sintió poderosa.

"Es la verdad."

Ella musitó esas palabras y todo se dio demasiado rápido después.

Hermione se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Paula, la varita de la rubia voló algunos metros lejos y Hermione golpeaba a Paula sin piedad en su rostro.

"¡Maldita!" – Gritó Hermione.

Paula levantó una pierna y logró quitar a Hermione de ella. La castaña se golpeó en una piedra pero volvió a incorporarse, deteniendo a Paula, quien no pudo atrapar su varita. Ambas volvieron a rodar y Hermione le dio otro puñetazo. Paula sangró por la nariz y la vista comenzó a nublarse.

"¡Es lo menos que mereces!" – Masculló Hermione.

Nuevamente su mano iba a golpear el rostro de la italiana, pero Paula volvió a derribar a Hermione, lanzándola con su pierna. Hermione tosió, débil por los _cruciatus_ y por los golpes. Sintió una mano tomar su cabellos y luego golpearla con furia contra el suelo.

"¡No vuelvas a tocarme, inmunda!" – La voz de Paula se rasgó con el grito siguiente. Hermione golpeó con su codo la cara de Venedetti y ahora ella estaba en el suelo – "¡Mi nariz!" – Aulló desesperada.

La castaña vio la varita y corrió hacia ella, pero Paula la hizo tropezarse con su pie y Hermione cayó al suelo. Tosió sangre esta vez, pero se levantó.

"No vas vencerme." – Dijo con ira y ambas volvieron a forcejear. Hermione logró inmovilizarla, atrapando entre sus brazos el cuello blanco – "No voy a morir en tus manos, Paula."

La presión se hizo cada vez más fuerte y la italiana no podía enfocar la vista con facilidad. No iba a darse por vencida, no iba a permitir que fuera Granger quien la matara. Su propósito había sido claro y era ella quien debía asesinarla.

Con furia, su codo se incrustó en el estómago de Hermione y ésta la soltó de inmediato.

Hermione cayó al suelo inevitablemente y Paula tosía, tratando de recuperar el aire. Corrió hacia la varita y la tomó entre sus manos.

"Eres una… ¡estúpida!" – Masculló Paula enojada y respirando con dificultad – "¡Crucio!"

Y a diferencia de Draco, Hermione gritó a todo pulmón por el dolor que le provocaron los cruciatus. Ella no tenía que mostrar fortaleza, porque sabía que no le iba a servir cuando se encontrara frente a frente a la muerte.

Ya no había duda, moriría a manos de Paula Venedetti.

"Nunca voy a olvidar que Draco me dejó por ti." – Masculló, tratando de detener las lágrimas – "Vas a morir, Granger. Y siempre voy a disfrutar este momento. El momento en que el débil muere a manos del fuerte."

Pero su orgullo la hizo sentarse, mientras la sangre de su nariz recorría despacio y ella lloraba.

"Siento lastima por ti, Paula." – Susurró Hermione – "Pero la diferencia es que esta persona débil fue amada por Draco, y la fuerte se quedó sin nada."

Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la rubia, a la par con las de Hermione.

"Muere." – Masculló, con el más puro odio.

Paula movió la varita, Hermione cerró los ojos. Se oyó un sonido sordo y el grito de una mujer después.

Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato, observando a Paula lejos de ella y tirada en el suelo. En la frente, una herida había sido abierta por una piedra, pero eso no la detuvo y se levantó con arrogancia, señalándola nuevamente.

"¡Maldito!" – Gritó.

Y Hermione supo que no se refería a ella, sino a la persona que la había salvado de la muerte. Despacio regresó su mirada, y lo vio…

Draco Malfoy.

Estaba vivo. Paula había mentido. El corazón latió desesperado y la verdad estalló dentro de ella. Lo quería.

"¡Hermione!" – Gritó con terror.

Draco corrió hasta ella, ambos rodaron en el piso, hubo el crujido de un árbol al romperse y después de sentir solo por un segundo el cuerpo de Draco sobre ella, fue arrojada con un hechizo lejos de él, chocando en un árbol cercano.

Su espalda crujió y el sonido de una maldición llenó sus oídos.

Los gritos de Paula fueron demasiado atroces y ella se levantó con dificultad, mirando hacia la dirección de Malfoy, palideciendo por lo que sus retinas captaron.

Draco estaba atrapado debajo de un árbol que debió caer por el hechizo de Paula. Su brazo estaba extendido, aún manteniendo la maldición impuesta; y su pierna, fractura de seguro, sangraba al igual que su estómago.

"¡Malfoy!"

Se levantó como pudo y corrió la distancia que los separaba.

"Aléjala." – Dijo Draco, sin darle oportunidad a hablar. Palideció. Le tendió la varita y Paula dejó de gritar – "Es ella o somos nosotros."

Unas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro y sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, se levantó y dio media vuelta. Paula se irguió y ella la apuntó enseguida.

"No te muevas, Paula." – Amenazó – "Porque si lo haces, no tendré remordimiento en acabar contigo."

Paula sonrió, sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento.

"Te lo dije, Granger." – Susurró – "No voy a permitir que poseas aquello que yo no obtuve."

Y en un rápido movimiento su varita se blandeó, Hermione convocó el _Expelliarmus_ pero el rayo llegó al suelo, donde ella había desaparecido.

Hermione cerró los ojos, respirando a medias.

Paula Venedetti volvería y terminaría lo que dejó inconcluso, estaba segura de ello. Pero estaba viva, viva. Gracias a Malfoy. Oyó un quejido y despacio, se giró hacia él.

"¿Estás bien?" – Fue lo único que pregunto él cuando la tuvo enfrente.

La castaña no tuvo opción más que tragarse las lágrimas. Él la había salvado, la había protegido y se preocupaba por ella. Tal vez el que le dijera que la amaba no era algo sin fundamento después de todo, y el que ella lo quisiera tampoco. Pero…

"Si, estoy bien." – Musitó Hermione.

Rápidamente convocó un hechizo y quitó el pesado tronco. Su pierna, como supuso, no tenía la morfología normal y de seguro debía doler; pero lo que le preocupaba era la herida en el estómago, causada por una rama que aún seguía en su cuerpo.

Se arrodilló y lo tocó. Estaba frío y perdía sangre progresivamente. Su piel palidecía y sus ojos querían cerrase.

"No tuviste que hacerlo, Malfoy." – Musitó, tomando la rama entre sus manos y sacándola de un solo tirón.

Draco gritó y arrojó sangre por la boca.

"Te amo… ya lo sabes." – Fue su única respuesta.

Observó a Adam y apuntándolo, convocó un _Ennervate_. Inmediatamente él volvió en sí y Hermione lo llamó.

Al ver a Malfoy hizo preguntas, pero después de los histéricos pedidos de Hermione para que ambos los apareciera en San Mungo, él dejó de preguntar. Adam dijo algo sobre que era peligroso parecerse pero Hermione no lo oía, solo quería que él estuviera bien. Se acercó más a él y lo acomodó en sus piernas, mientras le susurraba una y otra vez que no debió hacerlo.

Pero él, aún semiconsciente, solo fue capaz de susurrar un último _te amo_, antes de desmayarse y requebrar por _Dentro_ y por _Fuera_ a Hermione, sintiendo que lo perdía.

– _**D F –**_

A las cinco de la mañana, tres días después del accidente, Hermione entró a la habitación del rubio después de tomarse un café cargado para despertarse. No había podido hablar con él desde entonces, ya que su único tiempo libre eran las noches, y siempre lo encontraba dormido. Se sentó con el mayor silencio posible en una silla junto a la cama del rubio. Suspiró con pesadez y lo observó bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche.

Aún recordaba las miles de preguntas que tuvo que contestar después de que Adam relatara el accidente y ella se quedara en San Mungo con Draco. No soportaba las miradas de soslayo y los cuchicheos, pero debió hacerlo, por el momento no tenía ánimo de nada.

Se corrían varias versiones del por qué el rubio había llegado en un estado deplorable aquel día, o el porqué había ido justamente él a salvarlos. Pero sobre todo, las especulaciones del cómo lo supo eran perores aún.

Bajó la mirada a la mano pálida que tenía una vía. La tomó, casi inconscientemente, y acarició su dorso.

No se había separado de él las pasadas madrugadas, porque sabía que tenía una deuda con él, y porque, aunque lo negara, su preocupación era enorme. Y si a eso se le aumentaba que había descubierto en ese bosque que de verdad lo quería, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por tantas cosas vividas.

Pero debía admitir que se sentía feliz de que las palabras de Paula fueran mentira. Se alegraba demasiado de que él no estuviera muerto. Acercó la mano a su cara y cerró los ojos aliviada. Eso se sentía bien.

Abrió los ojos y la realidad la golpeó de manera cruel. No tenía muchas cosas en claro, pero otras estaban decididas ya. Una de ellas era que debía alejarse de Draco, aunque doliera.

Paula Venedetti siempre sería una sombra en su camino, la eterna figura de la desdicha. Dejó su mano y se levantó. Y aunque quisiera iniciar, por muy absurdo que fuera, una relación con él, de seguro Paula estaría buscándolos y cumpliría su promesa de asesinarla… o asesinarlo a él.

Si mantenerlo a salvo y hacer lo mismo con ella significaba alejarse, debía, porque era la única forma y así todo seguiría su curso.

Aunque por _Dentro_ se estuviera requebrando, por _Fuera_ debía mostrarse fuerte, para que él le creyera y hacer menos difícil la despedida… si es que había una.

Se agachó despacio y besó delicadamente su frente.

"Debo irme. Es lo mejor para los dos." – Susurró. Tocó su rostro despacio, en una caricia que trató ser invisible. Sonrió – "Adiós."

Tomó su bolso de un sillón cercano y salió despacio. Antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró por última vez.

"Lo mejor." – Se dijo y la cerró.

En la penumbra, los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

"No sabes que es lo mejor para mí, Hermione." – Susurró – "Y no te dejaré ir."

– _**D F –**_

"No la acepto." – Dijo el director del periódico a Hermione esa mañana.

"Es una decisión ya tomada, señor Thompson." – Contradijo Hermione – "El Ministerio de Holanda me ofreció otra nueva oportunidad y usted mismo me dijo, cuando ingresé aquí, que una mente como la mía se desperdiciaría en un periódico."

Thompson negó con la cabeza.

"Tendrías que saber que atraerme con mis palabras no servirá, Hermione." – Ella mantuvo rígido su mentón, esperando. Thompson bajó la cabeza y suspiró – "Pero quien soy yo para truncar una nueva oportunidad." – La miró, enternecido – "Acepto su renuncia, señorita Granger, y le deseo lo mejor en Holanda."

"Gracias, señor Thompson." – Él le tendió la mano y Hermione lo aceptó – "Sepa que trabajar aquí fue lo mejor que me pasó. A pesar de todo." – Hermione sonrió de lado por la ironía.

"Tendrá mi carta de recomendación para las doce del día." – Susurró lentamente – "Perderemos a una excelente reportera."

"Gracias nuevamente." – Hermione sonrió – "Solo quisiera pedirle que no dijera a nadie sobre mi viaje a Holanda, valoraría que dijera que pedí vacaciones prolongadas o algo así. No quiero que nadie lo sepa."

"Será como quieras, Hermione." – Thompson la miró directo a los ojos – "Y sobre todo, juro que el señor Malfoy no lo sabrá."

El corazón de Hermione latió acelerado y no fue capaz de bajar la mirada. El director solo sonreía y Hermione no quiso agregar nada, evitando así caer en sus propias palabras.

Salió de la oficina del director y fue a su oficina, tomando un cartón y comenzando a recoger todas sus cosas. Luna entró en ese momento, cerrando la puerta. Negó con la cabeza al verla.

"Huir no es una opción." – Dijo lentamente.

"Para mí lo es ahora." – Contestó Hermione, aún acomodando sus cosas – "Es por los dos, Luna. Así, Paula no representa peligro. Estoy segura que una vez que sepa que me fui, no querrá lastimar a Draco. Sabrá que fui yo quien lo abandonó y que eso lo desgarrará por completo. Es mi manera de devolverle el favor de salvar mi vida."

"A veces hacer lo correcto no hace feliz." – Luna caminó a ella y tomó su hombro – "La vida proporciona armas para luchar contra las adversidades. Tal vez tú no las has buscado bien."

"A estas alturas, mi tiempo no es el suficiente para buscarlas y no salir lastimados… o muertos." – Hermione la miró de igual manera y le sonrió. Apoyó su mano en la de su amiga y suspiró – "No quiero que le digas a Malfoy a donde iré, Luna. Es el último favor que te pido."

"De acuerdo." – Aceptó – "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Hoy en la noche." – Su voz luchaba por no quebrarse – "Arvius me dijo que podía viajar cuando quisiera y espero llegar a formar mi vida en ese país." – Tomó un sobre de la mesa y se lo tendió a la rubia – "Quiero que le des esto a Malfoy, y por si no entiende lo que dice, quiero que le recuerdes que no quiero que me busque."

"Ojala sea lo correcto."

"Lo es, tanto para mí como para él." – Dijo con firmeza.

Hermione abrazó a Luna y ella correspondió con fuerza.

A pesar, sabía Luna, de que Hermione le escribiría y estarían en contacto, no podía evitar ese sentimiento que le gritaba que era la última vez que la vería. Su corazón latió acelerado y abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga, sintiendo como ella trataba inútilmente de no derramar lágrimas, que cayeron al final.

"Lo quiero, Luna." – Susurró – "Y es lo mejor para los dos."

Sus palabras quedaron _Dentro_ de Luna, la cual no pudo evitar llorar, mostrando todo lo que su corazón sentía por la partida de Hermione.

– _**D F –**_

Draco se levantó sin ánimo de la camilla de revisión. El medimago que lo había atendido por una semana más estaba contento por los resultados y le había anunciado que ese día sería dado de alta.

"Bien, señor Malfoy." – Dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe en los hombros – "Solo llenaré su hoja de salida y recuperará su libertad."

"Gracias." – Musitó.

El medimago volvió a sonreír y salió de la habitación. Draco tomó las ropas que le había traído Blaise Zabinni y se vistió despacio. Miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar sentir el vacío que siempre deja la soledad.

Era exactamente hace una semana que lo sentía a pesar de que su viejos amigos, Blaise y Pansy, lo visitaron todos los días.

Y la soledad llegaba a él desde que Hermione no regresó pasada aquella noche.

Él siempre había estado despierto cuando ella lo visitaba. Es solo que quería sentirla cerca suyo, tenerla en el mismo cuarto sin decir palabra y saber que se preocupaba por él. No había tenido la valentía de hablarle, porque aún ella se sentía confundida… y él no quería preocuparla más.

Tomó su saco y se lo puso.

Pero al parecer, dejarle tiempo había sido un error.

Ella se había ido. Aquella noche y con esas palabras, había formado la despedida que él temía. Lo había ratificado dos días después de esa noche, cuando no regresó.

Blaise había averiguado que pidió vacaciones, pero él no creía ese cuento. Quizá hasta el mismo director del periódico ocultaba la verdadera razón, pero no iba a ir a verle. No conseguiría nada con él.

Buscaría a Lovegood. Ella era la única fuente segura.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Suspiró y decidió ir a verla.

Pero no fue necesario cuando dio la vuelta, ya que Luna estaba parada en el marco y tenía el rostro pasivo como siempre.

"Buenos días, Draco." – Saludó con la voz cantarina – "Me alegra que estés ya de pie."

"Lovegood." – Dijo, aún si creerlo.

"Luna." – Musitó, sonriendo. Se acercó despacio a él y siguió sonriendo – "Supuse que querrías hablar conmigo, así que te ahorre miles de preguntas en el periódico y vine aquí."

Draco no dejó la sorpresa de lado. No pudo hablar. Ella sonrió como niña.

"Sé que quieres saber sobre Hermione." – Siguió tranquilamente – "Adelante, pregúntame sobre ella."

Tomó valor y respiró profundamente. Debía saber sobre ella. Lo necesitaba.

"¿Se fue?" – Preguntó, tratando que la voz no vacilara.

"Si." – Contestó Luna, aún tranquila.

"¿Vas a decirme a dónde fue?" – Preguntó otra vez, deseando una afirmación.

Luna bajó la mirada y sonrió. La levantó nuevamente y suspiró.

"No." – Dijo suavemente – "Se lo prometí, y voy a cumplirlo."

El mundo de Draco comenzó a temblar con desesperación y sin pensarlo, tomó con sus manos los hombros de Luna y la miró fijamente. Ella siguió tranquila, sin inmutarse siquiera.

"Luna…" – Comenzó despacio – "Amo a Hermione, tú me creíste, tú lo sabes… No puedes arrebatarme la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella."

"No fue mi decisión, Draco." – Luna bajó el tono de su voz – "Hermione quiere protegerte a ti y protegerse a si misma. Piensa que si ustedes dos iniciaban algo, Paula los mataría, pero una vez que se fuera, Paula sabría que fue ella quien te dejó y no volvería a hacerles daño otra vez. No te haría daño y todo estaría bien."

"Eso es absurdo." – Masculló – "¿Acaso piensa que no puedo defenderla?"

"Hermione hizo lo que cree mejor para ti, Draco."

"Ella no sabe que es lo mejor para mí." – Dijo enojado – "Lo mejor para mi es estar a su lado, es estar donde ella esté. ¡Eso es lo mejor para mí!"

"Yo sé que eso es lo mejor… para los dos." – Continuó Luna – "Pero Hermione tomó esa decisión."

Draco soltó a Luna y caminó por el cuarto como león enjaulado. Luna lo miraba fijamente, inclinándose en la balanza de hacer o no hacer lo correcto. Se veía desesperado, en verdad amaba a Hermione, pero ella había hecho una promesa… y debía cumplirla.

"Lo siento, Draco." – Musitó la rubia – "Pero no puedo decirte donde está. Solo tengo autoridad de entregarte esto…" – Luna le tendió el sobre y Draco lo tomó enseguida – "…y de recordarte que no busques a Hermione."

Draco asintió y Luna sonrió con tristeza.

"Haz lo correcto, Draco." – Finalizó Luna.

Se despidió con la mano y después salio de la habitación, sonriente.

Draco enseguida rompió el seguro y abrió la carta con manos temblorosas. Una caligrafía suave y tangible se plasmaba en la hoja de pergamino. Lo último que quedaba de ella…

_Draco:_

_No sé porque estoy escribiéndote esto, pero era necesario._

_La finalidad de este papel no es atormentarte, sino despedirme._

_Es cobarde, lo sé, pero era la única forma para mí. La única forma segura que nos queda, porque lo sabes tan bien como yo, que plantearnos siquiera la idea de una relación es peligroso. Por tu familia, por la prensa, por la sociedad… por Paula._

_No quiero que me busques, no quiero que lo intentes. Esto es lo mejor para ti, es lo mejor para mí, esta es la única forma en la que estaremos seguros y vivos. Paula no hubiera descansado hasta separarnos o hasta asesinarnos, así que es mejor no tentar al destino de esa manera._

_No me busques por favor._

_Si me quieres, hazlo por ese amor, y por ese amor trata de ser feliz también. Cuando una persona quiere a otra, siempre deseara lo mejor para ella._

_Y yo te deseo lo mejor._

_Hermione Granger._

Arrugó el papel después de leerlo.

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y la respiración faltaba.

Lo había abandonado porque lo quería, lo había abandonado porque pensó que era lo mejor. ¡Lo había dejado por absurdos pensamientos! Iba a asesinar a Paula Venedetti, iba a encontrarla. Esa era la única forma de ser feliz.

"No, Hermione." – Susurró Draco – "Voy a buscarte…"

Guardó el papel arrugado en su saco y terminó de abotonárselo, con una sonrisa y la promesa de encontrarla. Hermione no iba a huir, no iba a dejarla escapar e iba a mostrarle lo mejor de él. Hermione Granger lo conocería y él estaría feliz de mostrarle quien realmente era.

"…porque es lo correcto." – Terminó sonriendo y recordando las palabras de Luna, entendiendo su significado.

Arrimada aún cerca al marco, Luna sonrió también y caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo.

Había hecho lo correcto.

– _**D F –**_

"¿Acaso no te aburre el anonimato, Hermione?" – Preguntó Arvius, entregándole una carpeta y sentándose detrás del escritorio.

"No." – Dijo ella, hojeando la información – "Es como la cereza del pastel."

Arvius Ganesvoort, un empresario de ochenta años, empleado reconocido en el medio de las inversiones mágicas, río por el cometario.

"Hermione, Hermione." – Susurró, riendo aún – "Lo que más me entristece es saber que me dices la verdad."

"Arvius, esto es genial." – Susurró ella – "Hace dos años que no piso Inglaterra, hace dos años que le metí a mi jefe sobre el Ministerio para que nadie me encontrara. Arriesgué mucho, y el que haya valido la pena me llena totalmente."

"¿Te han ayudado a olvidar?" – Preguntó el anciano, mirándola fijamente.

"Si, Arvius." – Aceptó con un suspiro – "Venir a este lugar me ayudó. Aún hay vestigios, si, pero es lo mejor para mi en estos momentos. Prefiero eso a recuerdos completos."

Él asintió y después, ambos se adentraron por completo en el nuevo plan de inversión.

Hermione llevaba viviendo ya dos años en Holanda, protegida bajo el apellido de Arvius y otro nombre. Él había recomendado eso, ya que después de que Hermione le contara su historia, no pudo pensar en solución mejor para que Draco Malfoy no la encontrara. Además, eso ayudaba en el caso de que Paula quisiera asesinarla sin importar que hubiera sacrificado una vida junto a Malfoy.

Por el momento, estaba feliz con su vida, con su nuevo abuelo y con el trabajo.

No podía pedir más, aunque siempre ese espacio _Dentro_ de si nunca se llenaría, por mucho que se empeñara en mostrar por _Fuera_ que estaba bien y era feliz.

De Inglaterra no sabía absolutamente nada, se había obligado así misma a aislarse de su país, a aislarse de noticias, excepto de Luna, quien de vez en cuando le informaba que sus amigos estaban bien y que la extrañaban.

Luna había cumplido y no le había revelado su ubicación a Draco. Cierta parte de ella, muy _Dentro_, se había decepcionado. Guardaba la esperanza de que rompiera la promesa y él la buscara. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, y quizá era mejor así.

"Por cierto, Hermione." – Dijo Arvius, interrumpiendo a Hermione en los pros de esa inversión – "¿Tampoco quieres que tu nombre figure en este negocio?"

"No, Arvius." – Hermione dijo tranquilamente – "A pesar de que es distinto, no quiero contacto con la presa o algo. Prefiero el anonimato, ya sabes."

"Bien."

A las seis de la tarde, Hermione salió de la mansión rumbo a un café. Tenía ganas de comprar algo y después ir a un parque y mirar la tarde sentada frente a un lago. Siempre ayudaba cuando se sentía cansada y abatida por la invisible capa del pasado.

Esa noche iría a su departamento y descansaría allí.

Arvius era gentil, era un buen tutor y un excelente abuelo ficticio, pero a veces quería sentirse llena de algo propio, y no del ambiente de una mansión enorme que ahora también era un hogar.

Compró un café después de una hora y buscó el parque.

Suspirando y abrigándose con su bufanda debido al otoño, se sentó en una banca y nuevamente suspiró. La tranquilidad de la tarde la acogió por completo, y pese a los ruidos de niños con sus madres o de jóvenes enamorados, Hermione sintió la paz que siempre iba a buscar a ese lugar.

Pasaron dos horas, y el café no se terminaba. Estaba frío. Se concentró tanto en el horizonte que lo había olvidado. Comenzaba a anochecer y mirando el reloj, decidió que era hora de irse. Telefoneó a Arvius, informándole que se quedaría en su departamento, y tras recibir la reprenda falsa de un abuelo enojado, dijo que la esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione manejó a su casa y se sintió demasiado cansada como para hacer algo de comer. Arrastró los pies hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. No se molestó en cambiarse, solo prendió la calefacción y se arropó como mejor pudo, deseando que los sueños que hace mucho no tenía, hicieran aparición…

El sonido de algo caerse la hizo dar un respingo.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato, aún adormilada, pero buscando su varita. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miró el reloj. Eran las once de la noche y todo estaba oscuro. Espero por otro sonido, pero solo el silencio se podía escuchar, interrumpido algunas veces por el sonido de autos por la calle.

Encendió la luz de la lámpara y observó un retrato en el suelo. Ese había sido el sonido. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Asustarse por ello? Lo levantó y lo puso en su mesita de noche. Decidió prepararse algo de comer, ya que estaba muriéndose hambre.

Cambió su ropa por su vestido de dormir y luego de ponerse una bata y sus pantuflas, caminó hasta la cocina. Sacó un poco de leche y algo de un pastel que había comprado en un antojo. Comió rápidamente, mientras veía la televisión. No había nada interesante, así que volvería a su cuarto para tratar de dormir otra vez.

Se cepilló los dientes y después de soltarse el moño del cabello, fue a la sala a traer el periódico o algún libro para poder dormir. Bostezó sin preocupación y el sonido de un cristal caerse en la cocina la hizo gritar.

Se tapó la boca enseguida y casi no respiró.

Oyó el sonido de pisadas en la cocina y gimió. Había dejado la varita en su habitación.

Muchas ideas cruzaron juntas en su cabeza, pero la que predominó fue la imagen de Paula. ¿Sería ella? Su respiración se alteró y despacio, se puso detrás de una pared, tratando de analizar la situación.

¿Qué haría ella sola? ¿Cómo iba a defenderse?

Se maldijo por no haber previsto un ataque. Pero su vida estaba tan a buen recaudo que jamás pensó que daría con ella. Los pasos cesaron, y Hermione lentamente asomó la cabeza.

La cocina se hallaba casi a cinco metros de donde ella se escondía, y sabía que quizá no tendría la oportunidad de ir a su habitación y recuperar su varita. Pero se arriesgaría. Si Paula intentaba matarla, al menos daría pelea.

Despacio se corrió por la pared y caminó lento, respirando hasta con cautela y casi no haciéndolo. Estuvo frente al hueco de la puerta, pero no vio a nadie. Era su oportunidad. Debía correr y lo hizo.

Una mano tomó su muñeca, algo la golpeó contra la pared y ella gritó, cerrando los ojos.

Pero no pasó nada.

Volvió a respirar y al hacerlo, ese maldito olor de menta sofocante inundó por completo sus pulmones. Gimió y abrió los ojos.

"No." – Negó aún con la voz ahogada – "No, no puedo ser. No es cierto."

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y las manos insensibles aflojaron la presión.

"No es cierto." – Volvió a susurrar.

"Hermione." – Susurró Draco Malfoy, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la joven, quien no paraba de llorar – "Soy yo."

Trató de apartarse de él, pero no lo permitió. Sus manos comenzaron a golpearlo, a tratar de herirlo, pero al poco tiempo, esas mismas manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del rubio y se refugió en su pecho.

"Tranquila, cariño." – Le musitó al oído – "Estoy aquí."

"¿Por qué?" – Dijo entre sollozos.

"No podía dejarte ir, Hermione." – Draco la abrazó con fuerza y Hermione correspondió – "Ya eras parte de mí. Desde el mismo momento en que supe que te amaba no podía dejarte ir."

"Te pedí que no me buscaras, Draco." – Susurró, ahogada en lágrimas – "Te lo pedí."

Draco la separó de él y tomó su rostro nuevamente, sonriéndole.

"Dijiste que te irías si yo me acercaba a ti… no lo hice y tú huiste." – Dijo lentamente – "Para mí eso significa sólo una cosa… una oportunidad."

Hermione no se movió.

"Si yo me alejaba, tú te quedabas, pero si tú huías, yo iría a buscarte." – Siguió acercándose a ella – "Y aquí estoy. Es todo lo contrario, yo cumplí mi parte pero tú no, así que ahora yo pongo las reglas: Huyes, te busco; sigues huyendo, te sigo buscando, hasta hacerte entender que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti."

"Malfoy." – Susurró ella.

Y él la abrazó, rodeando su cintura. Hermione se aferró a él otra vez.

"Te amo." – Musitó Draco sobre sus labios, después de un momento – "Y eso no lo puedes negar."

Ella bajó la cabeza.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" – Preguntó a media voz – "¿No entiendes que estar conmigo significa la muerte? ¿No entiendes que Paula te asesinará si se entera que me encontraste?" – Un sollozo profundo salió de su garganta – "Y no quiero que mueras… No quiero."

"No moriré, cariño." – Susurró lentamente – "Ella no es rival para mí."

"No se trata de fuerza o de poder. " – Hermione temblaba. Lo miró – "Se trata de la fuerza que te da el odio. Puedes ser mucho más fuerte que Paula, pero ella está consumida por la venganza, y una mujer así es peligrosa."

"No me tocará, y tampoco permitiré que te toque a ti." – Le susurró despacio, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas de Hermione -"Y no me alejarás de tu lado."

"Por favor…"

Draco la silenció con un beso y después se separó.

"Cuando me pediste que me alejara, tus palabras fueron para mí como una súplica callada, una en la que pedías que te conquistara con detalles y te diera un concepto diferente al que tenías de mí." – Dijo con alegría, sonriendo. Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos – "Porque bien pudiste irte, sin decirme nada, sin pedirme nada, destruyéndome."

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

"No te voy a dejar escapar, Hermione." – Musitó, mirándola con ímpetu – "Eso me lo juré a mi mismo el día en que me dijiste que no me amabas. Me juré que haría que cambiaras de parecer y me juré que nunca permitiría que nadie más te tocara a excepción mía. Y lo voy a cumplir, aunque muera, voy a cumplirlo."

Ella no dijo nada y bajó la mirada. Sus hombros se elevaban y caían conforme los sollozos salían de su pecho. Draco hizo que lo mirara y Hermione se dejó. Sus ojos se conectaron en un enlace demasiado fuerte, transmitiendo con tan solo una mirada el fuego y el amor que los quemaba por dentro.

Las manos de la castaña se levantaron lentamente y las posó sobre las de Malfoy. Él pensó que iba a retirarlas, su interior tembló con miedo, pero las acarició despacio y sonrió.

"¿Sabes que es lo más espantoso de esto?" – Le preguntó. Draco negó con la cabeza – "Que te creo."

Una sonrisa escapó por la comisura de los labios de Draco y Hermione rió.

"A pesar de saber que esto nos condena a muerte… no quiero dejarlo ir." – Sus miradas fueron más intensas. Un silencio se cernió tranquilo y frágil entre los dos, pero la sonrisa de la castaña no desparecía. Ella habló, destruyendo al fin la coraza que los protegía – "Te amo, Draco Malfoy… Yo también te amo."

_Dentro_ y _Fuera_ de cada uno, la felicidad se esparció como polvo en el ambiente, explotó como dinamita y sus labios se unieron deseosos, desesperados.

Su espalda se golpeó en la pared con fuerza, pero poco le importó al sentir las manos diestras del rubio subir por su cuerpo. Un gemido fuerte salió de su garganta al roce de sus cuerpos y Draco, con ansias, subió el vestido, lo sacó y bajó, besando sus pechos y su estómago.

Hermione solo cerró los ojos, sintiendo los labios fuertes y afanosos besar cada espacio de su estómago. Hace tanto que había esperado en silencio volver sentir las manos de Draco recorrer sin restricción o pudor su cuerpo, hace mucho que por _Dentro_ la quemaban los deseos reprimidos, que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto oírse a ella misma pedir más.

Su boca siguió subiendo con besos feroces, recorriendo cada espacio, mordiendo despacio su pecho, apresándola otra vez contra él, obteniendo esos gemidos que extrañaba y le gustaban.

"Te amo." – Le susurró en el oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

"Yo también te amo, Draco." – Le dijo de igual manera, adentrándose en su camisa y recorriendo su piel suave y pálida – "Yo también."

Draco la levantó un poco y ella se aferró a la cintura del rubio con sus piernas.

"¿Dónde lo prefieres?" – Le dijo, insinuante.

"Sorpréndeme." – Silbó, coqueta.

"Bien." – Y volvió a besarla.

Hermione se dejó llevar por sus besos y sus caricias hasta que después sintió una superficie blanda en su espalda. Abrió los ojos y miró su alrededor. Estaban en su habitación. Ella sonrió y él, despacio, fue subiendo sus manos por los flancos desnudos de la castaña.

"Tradicional." – Musitó ella.

"Se recuerda viejos tiempos." – Contestó, capturado sus labios otra vez.

Hermione lo tomó por las solapas de su saco e hizo que diera la vuelta.

"Mi turno." – Le susurró al oído.

Poco después, era ella quien con boca y manos le quitaba la ropa. Su respiración subió a la par de la de Hermione. Ella no podía querer más, y se maravilló y disfrutó de la piel que besaba y tocaba.

Sus cuerpos rodaron por la cama, desordenándola y sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas en su piel.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, acomodándose en la almohada. Draco sonrió al verla. Creía imposible aún tenerla frente a si, dispuesta, sonriente, pero sobretodo, correspondiendo a sus sentimientos.

"Te amo." – Susurró, besando suavemente sus labios – "Jamás me cansaré de decírtelo."

Ella sonrió y él no dejó que dijera nada, porque sus manos hicieron reaccionar su cuerpo. Ella no tuvo restricción alguna en demostrarlo y se aferró a los hombros del rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tomó bocanadas de aire y él volvió a atacarla, besando ahora su cuello.

Su boca bajó por su cuerpo otra vez, sus manos la despojaron de la ropa que quedaba y disfrutó al máximo el momento de verla morder sus labios, queriendo no gritar. El mismo se quitó el pantalón y se acomodó sobre ella otra vez. Hermione lo abrazó con sus piernas y se besaron sin control.

Se rozaron con locura, sintieron sus pechos acelerados, jugaron con sus cabellos, unieron sus caderas aún protegidos por la ropa interior. Y eso fue suficiente para avivar el deseo que estaba sofocándolos.

"Draco." – Gimió ella en su cuello, abrazando su espada, mientras él se movía sobre ella.

"Hermione." – Dijo con dificultad, sintiendo la presión que hacían las piernas de su amante, pidiendo así un contacto más íntimo.

Una mano bajó por su cadera, apretando, arrancando suspiros, y con algo de dificultad, logró quitar la prenda molesta. Se separó un poco y vio a Hermione con los ojos cerrados, respirando por la boca y con mejillas sonrosadas. Conciente o inconscientemente, ella quitó con sus pies la única protección que tenían y después, nada de lo que vino se pudo detener.

Fue un baile, la primera vez para los dos. La primera en donde el deseo y el amor se entremezclaban por igual, dando al ambiente la libido perfecta y la cantidad exacta de placer. Sus gemidos inundaron por completo la habitación, sus movimientos fueron desesperados y el corazón latió acelerado cuando ambos alcanzaron el máximo de placer, uno detrás del otro.

Draco se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella, respirado en su cuello; y Hermione acarició sus cabellos, tomando aire por la boca.

Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando aún los resquicios deliciosos de la unión.

"Nunca te separes de mi." – Pidió Hermione, en un susurro.

"Jamás lo haré." – Ratificó Draco, besando su cuello – "Te lo prometo."

Hermione acercó la cabeza de Draco cerca de su mejilla y abrió los ojos.

"Creo que tienes razón." – Dijo de pronto, minutos después de mantener un silencio relajador.

"¿Sobre qué?" – Preguntó, despertando sus manos otra vez.

"En que quizá, muy en el fondo, si quería que me conquistaras y cambiaras el concepto que tenía de ti." – Hermione besó sus cabellos suavemente y él se levantó, mirándola con sus preciosos ojos grises – "Te amaba, lo descubrí el día en que Paula me tendió la trampa. Solo quería verte y saber que era cierto. Fue tonto huir y pensar que no podríamos superar esto."

"Lo fue." – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione también sonrió. Tomó con sus dos manos el rostro del rubio y lo besó despacio. Él correspondió y volvió a moverse sobre ella. Gimió, como era de esperarse y separó sus bocas.

"Mañana tengo que ir temprano al trabajo." – Avisó.

"Arvius esperará." – Dijo, queriendo besarla. Hermione lo separó enseguida y lo miró con cierta sorpresa y furia – "Hermione, ¿acaso pensaste que llegué hoy? Llevó en este país alrededor de medio año. Fue difícil encontrarte, pero debo decir que mis influencias sirvieron para algo bueno esta vez."

"¿Fueron tus influencias… o fue Luna?" – Preguntó con desconfianza.

Él rió y despacio, retiró las manos de Hermione y las tomó entre las suyas.

"Luna es una tumba cuando se trata de promesas." – Musitó en su oído – "No dijo una sola palabra. Me valí por mi solo, y esa es una gran satisfacción."

Siguió su camino de besos, hasta que llegó a su cuello mostrando sus intenciones. Hermione, por un momento, se dejó llevar por la atmósfera, hasta que no pudo seguir por la pregunta que estaba estancada en su garganta.

"Draco." – Llamó suavemente. Él la miró, interrogante – "¿De verdad me amas?"

Él sonrió y la besó superficialmente.

"Si tendría que escoger entre mi vida pasada y una vida contigo ahora, jamás escogería la primera opción." – Contestó tranquilo – "Ahora tu eres lo importante para mí, y jamás amaré a alguien como te amo a ti. Eres mi luz dentro de tanta tiniebla, eres mi esperanza… y lo más importante, es que eres mi _Dentro_ y eres mi _Fuera_."

Acarició su rostro y le sonrió.

"Te amo." – Le susurró Hermione.

Y después de ello, sus labios volvieron a unirse al igual que sus cuerpos, dejando a la noche atrás y saludando a la madrugada entre los vaivenes que mostraban la necesidad que tenía cada uno por el amor del otro.

– _**D F – **_

"¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy?"

Hermione dio la vuelta enseguida, encontrándose con el hombre rubio y de ojos grises que la miraba con devoción y sostenía una rosa en la mano.

"¡Cariño!" – Gritó, lanzándose en sus brazos, sin importarle que varios inversionistas estuvieran presentes – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a recogerte." – Susurró y saludó a los presentes con un cabeceo.

"Pero si aún es medio día." – Dijo en un cuchicheo, mirando disimuladamente a los magos sentados en la sala de reuniones.

"Arvius ha hecho un trato conmigo, y te dejó el resto del día libre." – Explicó, besándola superficialmente. Hermione lo miró, levantando una ceja – "Oh, bien, le dije que tenías a tu esposo abandonado y que necesitaba avivar la llama con una tarde lejos de la oficina."

"No te tengo abandonado, cariño." – Le reclamó, acomodando su cabello – "En estos tres años, jamás me he ido de tu lado por más de cinco horas. Eres un exagerado."

"Pues yo siento como si estuviera abandonado." – Dijo, fingiendo tristeza, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco – "Solo tienes que desocuparte de ellos, y después tienes una cita en la tarde conmigo."

"Bien." – Aceptó ella. Lo besó suavemente y después quitó con su pulgar el rastro de lápiz labial de la boca de su esposo – "Estaré contigo en quince minutos. Espérame en la oficina de Arvius."

Draco sonrió y después se fue.

Hermione volvió con los magos que la esperaban y trató de todas las formas de acelerar la visita. En quince minutos, y con el contrato firmado, Hermione estaba ya de camino en la oficina de Arvius.

No pudo evitar recordar los tres maravillosos años que había pasado junto a Draco. Había comprobado que de verdad la amaba, y al año, se habían casado. Tomaron todas las medidas y Draco tuvo que cambiarse el nombre también y fingir su propia muerte. Lo hicieron por Paula, esperando así que nadie interfiriera en su nueva vida.

Y fue así.

Todo el horizonte se alzaba glorioso y ninguna nube ensombrecía el panorama. Todo era dicha y felicidad, y Hermione no podía pedir más.

Tenía a su lado al hombre que amaba, tenía una vida por delante. Nada podía fallar ya.

Arvius reía con Draco cuando ella llegó. Supuso que no era solo idea de su esposo la temprana salida y lo confirmó cuando ellos dos rieron a la mención de su sospecha. El viejo mago había bromeado en que desaparecieran por una semana y Draco le había seguido el juego, medio en broma, medio en serio. Hermione en cambio sostuvo que al siguiente día estaría allí.

Cuando estaban ya en el auto, Draco habló suave y sonriente.

"Iremos a Scheveningen." – Informó acelerando y entrando a la autopista – "Creo que merecemos unas vacaciones antes del otoño."

"¿Vamos ahora?" – Preguntó incrédula – "Draco, no tengo ropa para ir a la playa."

"Soy un esposo precavido, algo tuve que aprender contigo." – Hermione le hizo una mueca – "Tengo ropa en el maletero como para dos semanas, así que bien podemos tomarle la palabra a Arvius." – Hermione negó con la cabeza – "¿Acaso no te agrada la idea de tener dos semanas a tu disposición a tu guapo y sexy esposo?"

Rió con ganas y besó su mejilla.

"Es la mejor idea, cariño."

A media tarde, ambos jugaban como niños en las olas y después comían la primero que se les antojaba. Así, la tarde se pasó rápido y después de volver al hotel y cambiarse, Draco volvió a llevarla a otro lugar. Hermione no lo supo a donde la llevaba, ya que fue vendada todo el camino.

Draco la ayudó a salir y después de caminar un poco, la castaña sintió el aire tocar su cara y el olor del mar en su nariz. Draco le quitó la venda y le dijo que abriera los ojos. Ahogó una exclamación y sonrió ante el paisaje.

Ambos estaban parados en un mirador alejado, en donde claramente podía verse la playa y el atardecer. Draco se acercó a ella por detrás, y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Hermione apoyó sus manos en ellos y se acomodó mejor, sintiendo la respiración de su esposo en su cuello.

"Es hermoso."

"No tanto como tú." – Le dijo suavemente, meciéndose al ritmo de una canción lenta imaginaria.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" – Preguntó ella, sonriente.

"Por el placer de estar aquí." – Contestó, besando su cuello – "Y como un regalo por estos tres años junto a ti."

Hermione dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros masculinos. Sonrió.

Un beso, sus labios, su corazón.

Los dos, juntos al fin… para siempre.

"Te amo." – Susurró Hermione, antes de besarlo y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de él. Porque si vida ahora dependía de él.

Ambos miraron el horizonte otra vez, regocijados por la paz del ambiente, relajados por el viento y sintiendo el amor por al abrazo del otro.

_Dentro _y_ Fuera _se pertenecían. Ellos ahora se pertenecían.

Y un hechizo bastó para separarlos.

Se oyó un grito y sus manos se separaron con furia cuando fueron lanzados lejos.

Hermione fue la que primero levantó la cabeza, mirando a su atacante.

No pudo creerlo, y su boca se abrió, tomando aire, queriendo que con ello la visión despareciera. Toda la felicidad se resquebró como vidrio frío al calor. Las esperanzas murieron y algo por _Dentro_ se desplomó, quizá intuyendo lo que vendría ahora.

Era Paula Venedetti.

"Ninguno van a ser felices." – Ella lloraba – "Se los juro."

Su varita tembló y pronunció la maldición asesina. El rayo fue letal, fue fuerte, cegador y dio justo en el blanco señalado. Draco Malfoy se desplomó segundos después, dejando el eco de su grito como único testigo de su último aliento y de su único amor verdadero. El nombre de Hermione fue ese eco, que caló el oído de ambas mujeres

Y la felicidad volvió a resquebrarse, dolorosa y fuerte. Impasible

"¡DRACO!" – Gritó Hermione y corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida del rubio, llorando.

Lo sacudió, pidiéndole que regresara, que no la dejara sola. Pero solo su rostro asustado y su boca abierta le respondían. El silencio, el dolor. Se desplomó en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Draco Malfoy, llorando, gritando.

Paula miraba la escena. De sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas, mezcla de culpabilidad y felicidad.

Por _Dentro_ y por _Fuera…_ estaba muerta ahora.

"Te lo dije, sangre sucia." – Masculló con voz perturbada, acercándose a ellos – "Si Draco Malfoy no era mío, no seria de nadie más."

Oyó sus palabras, abrió los ojos y Hermione se levantó enseguida, con su varita lista para atacarla, pero esta salió despendida, Paula la había desarmado.

Draco estaba entre las dos.

"¿Acaso creyeron que iban a engañarme fingiendo la muerte de Draco?" – Preguntó con rencor – "¡PUES NO LO HICIERON!"

La histeria se notó en cada sílaba. Y el dolor se percibió por igual.

Sus ojos castaños chocaron con los azules, sus lagrimas eran tan similares y sus rostros con expresiones tan distintas. Paula de felicidad, Hermione de odio. Ambas mujeres ahora estaban frente a frente, mirándose, retándose… y muriendo de dolor por _Dentro._

Ambas habían perdido al hombre que amaban. Las dos.

"Es solo mío." – Susurró Paula y presionó con su varita el cuello de Hermione – "Solo mío."

Hermione sollozó.

"Me das tanta lastima, Paula." – Dijo con la voz quebrada. Venedetti levantó el mentón – "Tanta, porque aunque quieras separarnos en vida, juntos estamos unidos en la eternidad. Has lo que quieras, porque aunque Draco esté muerto, él sigue amando a una mujer… y esa soy yo." – Terminó, mirándola con lástima.

Paula dejó escapar más lágrimas. Hermione cerró los ojos.

"Vive entonces con el suplicio de un amor nunca conocido." – Hermione abrió los ojos – "Se tú la que sufra al no tenerlo a tu lado." – Paula llevó su varita a su cuello – "Que así sea."

Y un rayo verde, acompañado de las palabras del suicidio, se escuchó, resonando, haciendo eco. El cuerpo de Paula Venedetti cayó al suelo, junto al de Draco Malfoy, despacio, y su varita rebotó unas cuantas veces para después quedarse quieta, inmóvil en el suelo, como ahora lo estaba su dueña.

Hermione gritó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

"No." – Su vista se nubló, su cuerpo tembló. Sus manos taparon su boca y siguió sollozando, destruyendo por completo con cada sonido la felicidad construida con tanta dificultad – "No."

Miró el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy a su lado.

El hombre que la amaba, el hombre que había descubierto que podía querer, el hombre que pensaba la haría muy feliz. Su enemigo, su eterno amor.

Y miró a Paula.

La mujer amante de Draco, la mujer obsesiva, la mujer que le arrebató la oportunidad de ser feliz, la mujer que también lo amó. Su rival, su verduga.

Y esa era la verdadera venganza de Paula, ahora lo entendía. Matar a Draco había sido simplemente el arma para hacerla infeliz el resto de su vida, el arma para que nunca estuviera tranquila, porque sin tenerlo a su lado, ella sufriría siempre.

Sin Draco, su vida no equivalía nada; sin Draco, ella estaba rota; sin él… ella no podía vivir.

Miró la varita de Paula y la tomó entre sus manos. Vibró por unos momentos y se quedó quieta. La movió y sonrió.

Despacio la llevó hasta su cabeza, presionando en su cien.

Toda su vida comenzó a pasar ante sus ojos. Ron, Harry, Ginny, los Weasley, su trabajo, sus padres… Draco, su inmediato amor, sus humillaciones, su forma de hacerle el amor, su posible vida con él, su felicidad, su desdicha.

Apretó con su mano la de Draco y más lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, cayendo al suelo y muriendo en él.

"Te amo." – Dijo, mirando a Draco – "Te odio." – Dijo, mirando a Paula,

Cerró los ojos y la maldición asesina fue dicha despacio.

Un rayo verde, una mano que se deslizó, una varita que salió de un agarre y el cuerpo de Hermione Granger que caí despacio hacia el suelo.

La brisa del mar se escuchó lejana y tres cuerpos yacían inertes en el pasto verde.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, su mano sujeta a la de Draco, su corazón aliviado…

_Dentro…_

Paula tenía los ojos abiertos, sus manos sueltas, su corazón roto…

_Fuera… _

Todo había terminado.

– _**D F – **_

Dos días transcurrieron para que las personas se dieran cuenta de la desaparición de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Y cuando encontraron los cuerpos, junto con el de aquella mujer desconocida, nadie supo realmente interpretar el cuadro que allí había, solo una persona:

Luna Lovegood.

Y cuando ella llegó a la escena, sus ojos se empañaron y entendió.

Ahí estaba aquel trío, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy muerto por culpa del amor de dos mujeres.

Hermione, su _Dentro_…

Paula,su_ Fuera…_

Y ese era simplemente el resultado de lo que se siente, de lo que se muestra, de lo que es real, en una relación que tardó demasiado en develarse…

Luna bajó la cabeza, mientras Harry y Ron miraban la escena atónitos.

Un corazón destrozado muchas veces hace cometer la peor de las locuras, como también lo hace un corazón no correspondido, pero aquel corazón que no se permite vivir algo real por simple miedo, ese es el corazón que realmente tiene la culpa de lo que se siente por _Dentro_ y de lo que muestra por _Fuera_.

Es así de simple… es así de real.

– **F I N **–

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**_**  
**_

.-.  
_2008–09–12_  
.-.

_Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida_

_Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas_

_Es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo_

_Tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños_

–_**Hanny Kauam–**_

Y hemos terminado.

Es la primera historia que termino y me siento tan mal por ello. Es como dejar vacío un espacio en mi corazón y quizá sea por eso que no publicaba antes. Lo sé, soy muy sentimental y a la vez también muy pero muy indecisa.

Sé que este final, en parte se lo esperaban y en parte no. La razón, pues, este es la recopilación de los dos finales que me planteé y no habrá un alternativo. Eso explica lo largo que se hizo. Al final, decidí que sería fiel a mi idea inicial y era así como estaba planeado terminar.

Hermione debía darse muerte después de que Paula asesinara a Draco y se autoaniquilara, demostrando que Paula era la apariencia y Hermione el verdadero amor.

Es triste, créanme que me pasé llorando como cinco minutos después de escribir esto.

La historia fue escrita cuando atravesaba crisis internas y cada capítulo fue escrito en etapas diferentes de depresión. El título se me ocurrió cuando yo mismo cumplía lo que había escrito. Siempre me mostraba feliz, cuando en el interior estaba muriendo. Así que espero no haberlos decepcionado con este final.

Espero haber dejado un mensaje con este Fic. Digan lo que sienten, porque si no lo hacen, cada una de aquellas cosas guardadas los irá matando poco a poco hasta dejarlos en el más infinito agujero negro.

El final feliz acababa cuando Draco y Hermione tenían su noche de reencuentro y el final triste acababa justo así.

Bueno, que más me queda que agradecerles infinitamente a todas las lectoras y lectores que han seguido la historia y han esperado pacientemente por el final. De verdad, si no fuera por ustedes, esta historia no habría sido la misma. Muchas, pero muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se molestaron en escribir un RR o a leerla.

Ahora son las tres de la mañana o menos y como verán, estoy un poco desvelada, así que sus RR serán contestados un poco más tarde. A mis lectoras registradas, sus contestaciones en su e–mail y a los no registradas en mi profile. Gracias nuevamente.

¡Son los mejores!

Con esto, me despido y los veré en otra oportunidad o en otra de mis historias.

Los quiere…

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ**** -;-**


End file.
